Has Ended
by FCI. Shiraki Enchanter
Summary: Dunia yang lama sudah berakhir, kini Manusia hidup di jaman yang lebih keras dari jaman batu, dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ribuan nyawa hilang karena sebuah wabah, wabah yang memberikan kesengsaraan dan menjadikan Manusia sebagai mahluk yang terancam punah. (Remake!)
1. Chapter 1

Has Ended

Disclaimer:Naruto dan DXD bukan milik saya

Warning:Author new, Typo betebaran, bahasa Terlalu kaku.

Genre:Horror, Thriller, Tragedy, Mystery, Drama, Romance, Ecchi, Harem (mungkin?)

Rate : M (buat Jaga-jaga)

Author: Shiraki

Pairing : ...?

Summary: Dunia yang lama sudah berakhir, kini Manusia hidup di jaman yang lebih keras dari jaman batu, dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ribuan nyawa hilang karena sebuah wabah, wabah yang memberikan kesengsaraan dan menjadikan Manusia sebagai mahluk yang terancam punah.

* * *

**_20_****_xx_****_, Titik akhir. _**

Di sebuah gedung tua dengan banyak perangkap, terlihat di dalam gedung itu ada seorang ilmuwan tua yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan telaten, tapi tiba-tiba sensor yang terpasang di gedung itu memberi sinyal bahwa ada sesuatu mendekati gedung itu. Ilmuwan itu lalu bergegas menyelesaikan apa yang sedang dia buat.

"Tenanglah, Professor. Jangan panik, kami disini untuk melindungi dirimu!" kata seseorang yang tidak jauh dari Professor itu, ternyata Ilmuwan itu tidak berada sendiri karena dia bersama seorang tentara pria berambut kuning dan dua tentara wanita berambut kuning dan hitam.

**_"Deer, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang mendekati kami?"_** kata pria itu sambil memegangi sebuah alat di telinganya.

**_"Dari yang terlihat, ada sekitar 50 dari mahluk itu. Jika aku boleh usul, kau ledakan tempat itu dengan para mahluk itu di dalamnya, kami akan mengcovermu dari sini, Kitsune." _**jawab seseorang bernama **_Deer_** kepada pria berambut kuning yang dipanggil **_Kitsune_**, pria itu lalu mendekati Professor itu.

"Professor, apa kau masih membutuhkan lab ini?" tanya pria itu kepada Professor itu, dua orang teman wanita si **_Kitsune_** itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada **_Kitsune_**, Professor itu awalnya sedikit kaget tapi.

"Tidak, lagipula Lab ini sudah tidak diperlukan lagi," kata Professor itu kepada **_Kitsune_**.

"Baiklah! **_Neko! Tenshi! _**kalian ambil semua persediaan disini, kita akan menghancurkan Lab ini ketika selesai!" perintah_ **Kitsune**_ kepada dua wanita yang dipanggil **_Neko_** dan **_Tenshi_**.

"Yokai!" balas dua wanita itu, mereka langsung bergegas mengambil semua persediaan yang berada di Lab itu, mereka mengambil Obat-obatan, makanan dan amunisi.

**_"Deer! _****_bisakah kau perhitungkan kapan mereka sampai?_****_"_** tanya **_Kitsune _**kembali.

Terlihat di sebuah gedung tinggi di sana, terlihat seorang tentara berambut hitam yang sedang melakukan pengintaian dengan sniper untuk melihat gedung tua itu dari jauh, pria itu adalah**_ Deer_** yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan **_Kitsune_**.

**_"Entahlah, perkiraan waktu yang tercepat adalah 20 menit! tapi jika aku memanggil Helikopter penyelamat, kemungkinan mereka datang dalam waktu yang sama dengan para mahluk itu, Mendokusai!"_** balas pria itu diakhiri dengan sebuah gerutuan, **_Kitsune _**yang mendengar ucapan **_Deer_** hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

**_"Kalo begitu, hubungi dia saja, minta dia mengirimkan Helikopter untuk berjaga-jaga," _**ucap Kitsune yang kepada **_Deer_** yang langsung dibalas gerutuan, **_Kitsune_** memutuskan hubungan komunikasi mereka dan melihat bahwa **_Neko _**dan **_Tenshi_** sudah mengambil semua persediaan di sana.

"Nyaa? kita akan menghancurkan tempat ini dengan apa? **_Kitsune-kun_**?" tanya wanita bernama**_ Neko_** kepada **_Kitsune_** yang sekarang mengambil sesuatu di kotak belakangnya.

"Dengan ini, kita akan menempelkannya sekarang dengan waktu 25 menit, kalian berdua bantu aku," kata **_Kitsune_** sambil menunjukkan isi kotak itu, ternyata di dalamsana penuh dengan Bom C4.

"Baiklah!" balas kedua wanita itu, **_Kitsune_** hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang, kita akan melakukan sesuatu seperti dulu lagi, tapi kali ini manusia yang menang!" kata **_Kitsune_** sambil menatap Bom C4 ditangannya.

"Tentu saja Nyaa~" balas **_Neko_** dengan suara seperti kucing sungguhan.

"Uhmm! sama seperti dulu juga, kau selalu melindungi kami, **_Kitsune_**-kun!" kata **_Tenshi_** dengan suara yang merdu.

"Ini kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan umat manusia, dan itu pasti," kata **_Kitsune _**dengan tangan yang mengepal, sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi.

Setelah semua Bom terpasang di Lab ini, **_Kitsune_** pun sedang melihat keadaan di luar Lab melalui ventilasi di sana. Dia melihat gerombolan Zombie makin mendekat dan ini sudah 15 menit berlalu dan Helikopter belum datang sama sekali, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendapat pesan.

**_"Kitsune! Helikopter akan datang, tapi Helikopter tidur bisa mendarat! mereka akan terbang di ketinggian 15 meter di atas lab! terlalu berbahaya jika mendarat! jadi cepatlah naik ke atas!"_** kata **_Deer_** dengan sedikit nafas memburu, **_Kitsune _**yang mendengar itu langsung membuka jalan menuju atap Lab itu. Disana dia melihat Helikopter sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"**_Neko_**!**_Tenshi_**! kalian segera naik Helikopter, Professor! anda juga!" teriak **_Kitsune_**.

_**Brakk****!! **_

Lalu tak lama kemudian tembok Lab hancur berkeping-keping seperti di hantam sesuatu yang keras, **_Kitsune_** langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah itu.

Di sana, sebuah mahkluk yang tidak pernah tertulis dalam legenda dan sejarah, mahluk yang dianggap mitos dan karangan. Tapi kini mahluk yang dianggap tidak ada itu sedang berdiri menatap mereka dengan pandangan seorang Predator, mahluk itu adalah... Zombie!

"Sial!! ada Zombie Mutant tingkat 4! yang benar saja!" rutuk **_Kitsune_** sambil mencari sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. **_Neko _**dan **_Tenshi _**yang melihat itu cukup terkejut karena yang datang bukanlah sesuatu yang remeh.

"**_Neko! _**cepat evakuasi Professor itu sekarang juga! _**Tenshi****! **_kita lakukan seperti biasa!" perintah **_Kitsune _**dan langsung dituruti oleh dua wanita itu, **_Neko _**langsung begerak menuju atap dengan Professor di sampingnya, sedangkan**_ Tenshi_** dia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya hingga.

"Sekarang!" teriak **_Kitsune_** sambil mengeluarkan Flasbang ke arah Zombie itu, sedangkan **_Tenshi_** langsung melesat ke Zombie itu dengan cepat. **_Tenshi_** langsung mencakar Zombie itu tepat di matanya dengan kuku yang tiba-tiba menjadi tajam, tak cukup di sana **_Tenshi _**langsung mencoba menusuk leher belakang Zombie itu.

**_Bang! Crassh! Tranng! _**

'Apa itu?!' batin **_Kitsune_** yang mendengar suara seperti besi bertabrakan, **_Tenshi_** langsung melompat mejauh dari tubuh Zombie itu dan mendarat di sebelah **_Kitsune_**.

"Ada apa **_Tenshi?! _**" tanya **_Kitsune_** sambil melirik **_Tenshi_** di sampingnya.

"Entahlah **_Kitsune_**-kun, saat aku ingin menusuk lehernya dan mengambil benda itu, tiba-tiba lehernya menjadi keras seperti besi," balas **_Tenshi _**dengan sedikit memburu karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Sial! apa jenis baru?!"

"Mungkin saja, lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Kita tidak tau apa yang sedang kita hadapi, jadi kita harus mundur atau kita akan mati konyol disini," kata **_Kitsune_**. **_Tenshi_** hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju bahwa kabur adalah pilihan yang baik.

**_"_****_Kitsune-nyaa! cepatlah kemari, Zombie semakin banyak atau kalian akan tertinggal!"_** kata **_Neko_** di sambungan komunikasi mereka. **_Kitsune_** tidak menjawabnya melainkan langsung berlari ke atap dengan**_ Tenshi_** di sampingnya.

Mereka naik ke atap dan melihat bahwa **_Neko_** dan Professor sudah berada di dalam Helikopter, **_Kitsune_** melihat tanga tali yang mengantung di sana langsung meraihnya, tapi tiba-tiba Zombie tadi sudah berada dibelakang mereka dengan mata yang awalnya sudah buta kini terlihat pulih.

"Sial! regenerasi macam apa itu?!" rutuk **_Kitsune _**sambil mengambil pistolnya.

**_Dor!_** **_Dor! Dor! _**

Tiga tembakan di lepaskan **_Kitsune_**, dua diantaranya mengenai kepala dan kaki Zombie itu, melihat sebuah kesempatan **_Kitsune_** langsung berlari menuju Zombie itu dengan sebuah Bom C4 di tangan kirinya.

**_Cepp! Klik! Tit! Tit!_**

**_Kitsune _**berhasil menaruh Bom C4 itu di dada Zombie itu dengan timer waktu 30 detik, terlihat Zombie itu kini berfokus dengan Bom yang dipasang **_Kitsune _**hingga membuat sebuah kesempatan untuk kabur.

**_Kitsune _**berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil **_Tenshi_** dan langsung meraih tali di Helikopter itu, Helikopter itu langsung terbang begitu **_Kitsune _**sudah berpegangan.

**_"Deer! kau lihat target itu bukan? tembak tepat di dadanya!_****_"_** suruh **_Kitsune_** kepada **_Deer_ **yang sudah bersiap untuk menembak dari jarak 300 meter dari tempatnya.

**_"Berhenti berbicara seperti Bos!_****_"_**

**_"Cepatlah!_****_"_**

**_"Yare yare~"_**

**_Dor! Swuushh!_**

Tembakan **_Deer_** dengan cepat melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, peluru itu melewati bangunan-bangunan di sekitar dan memotong angin yang membatasi gerakannya.

**_Blaarr! _**

Akhirnya tembakan Deer tepat mengenai bom C4 yang tertempel di tubuh Zombie itu, ledakannya membuat ledakan beruntun hingga akhirnya menghancurkan gedung atau Lab itu membuat para Zombie yang berada di sekitarnya terbakar dan hancur.

"**_Kitsune-_**kun?" panggil **_Tenshi_** pelan.

"Hmm? ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya..., apa ini akan berakhir?"

"Tentu saja, semuanya kini. **Telah Berakhir**."

**_(Has Ended) _**

* * *

**_20_****_xx_****_, Titik awal. _**

**_Kriinggg!_**

Bunyi jam weker terdengar keras di sebuah kamar, tapi meskipun jam itu bersuara dengan keras terlihat di sana bahwa sang penghuni masih tertidur dengan lelapnya seolah-olah suara jam weker itu hanya sebuah suara yang tidak menganggu sama sekali.

**_Brakk! _**

"Naru-kun! bangun Nyaa!" ucap seseorang dan langsung mendorong pintu tempat tinggal Naruto dengan lancang.

"Kuroka! jangan seperti itu!" ucap orang lainnya di belakang sang pendobrak yang bernama Kuroka.

"Tapi, jika tidak seperti ini. Naru-kun tidak akan bangun Akeno!" balas perempuan bernama Kuroka kepada orang itu yang bernama Akeno.

"Tapi kau mengganggu tetangga Naruto-kun! itu malah membuat masalah untuk Naruto-kun!" balas perempuan bernama Akeno tidak mau kalah, sedangkan Kuroka bukannya merasa bersalah malah langsung berlari menuju tempat tidur orang yang tidak bisa di bangunkan oleh jam weker bernama Naruto.

**_Ghookk!_**

"Naru-kun!! banggun~ iyeyyyyyy!" Kuroka langsung berlari dan melompat ke atas kasur Naruto dan jatuh menimpa Naruto tepat di perutnya.

"Ku-ku-kuroka?" kata Naruto terbata-bata karena sepertinya dia kesakitan karena ulah Kuroka, Akeno yang melihat itu hanya menepuk jidatnya karena kelakuan Kuroka.

Naruto yang ditindih Kuroka hanya bisa menahan sakit di perutnya, Kuroka sendiri masih beta menduduki Naruto dan tidak berniat untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Kuroka? bisakah kau turun? aku harus ke kamar mandi," kata Naruto dengan berusaha untuk duduk meskipun Kuroka sedang di atasnya, tapi karena Kuroka yang belum siap akhirnya membuat dirinya meluncur turun dan kini Kuroka duduk dipangkuan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Kuroka duduk dipangkuannya langsung panik, karena kini 'itu' Naruto sedang mengalami hal yang biasanya terjadi di pagi hari, Kuroka yang merasakan 'itu' Naruto juga ikut memerah karena benda 'itu' menekan perutnya dan akhirnya membuat Kuroka turun dengan raut wajah yang merah.

Akeno yang melihat itu sedikit heran, karena perempuan seperti Kuroka tidak mudah untuk bersemu dan akhirnya dia melihat Naruto yang kini juga memerah dan menutupi area intimnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, entah kenapa dia kini kesal dan juga malu karena tau apa alasan yang sebenarnya.

"B-besar," gumam Kuroka dengan muka memerah, Akeno yang mendengar itu juga ikut memerah.

* * *

**_Skip Time_**

Kini terlihat Naruto di kamar mandi yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, dia sedang menata rambutnya untuk menimbulkan kesan lebih rapi. Tiba-tiba muka Naruto memerah saat mengingat kejadian tadi, sungguh tidak bisa Naruto percayai bahwa dia akan mendapatkan kejadian itu dengan salah satu teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Haahh~ sial! aku harus melupakan itu!" kata Naruto sambil melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin, tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat gambaran wajah merah Kuroka dan rasa yang tertinggal itu membuatnya bersemu dengan cepat.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya dan menemukan Akeno yang sedang menata tempat tidurnya, ia melihat Akeno dengan telaten menata tempat tidurnya yang terlihat seperti seorang istri.

Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba memerah saat membayangkan Akeno menjadi seorang istri, Akeno salah satu teman masa kecilnya juga, berbeda dengan Kuroka yang ceria dan genit. Akeno lebih ke tipe seorang kakak yang tenang dan kalem.

"Akeno? kemana Kuroka?" tanya Naruto sambil menata isi tas miliknya, Akeno yang mendengar itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"Kuroka? dia sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk memberi onigiri," balas Akeno dan kembali menata tempat tidur Naruto, akhirnya setelah butuh beberapa waktu untuk menata tempat tidur Naruto Akeno langsung mengambil tas nya dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Mari kita pergi, kita akan terlambat," kata Akeno sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto, Naruto hanya mengikuti tarikan teman semasa kecilnya ini tanpa ada niatan untuk berontak.

Naruto menutup apartemen peninggalan orang tuanya itu, Akeno sudah jalan terlebih dahulu untuk menuju ke bawah. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto tinggal sendiri dan kenapa dia dibangunkan kedua temannya, karena orang tua Naruto itu sudah meninggal saat dia berumur 9 tahun, dan dia terpaksa tinggal sendiri, dan untuk 2 teman semasa kecilnya itu, mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen yang sama tapi berbeda lantai dan juga mereka tinggal sendiri karena ingin mandiri di umur mereka yang akan segera lulus.

Sampai segitu saja perkenalannya, karena kini mereka berangkat ke Sekolah Kuoh Gakuen, sebuah Sekolah bergensi yang kebetulan saja Naruto masuk melalui Beasiswa sehingga dia tidak perlu memikirkan biayanya.

"Akeno!" panggil Naruto.

"Ara? ada apa?" balas Akeno sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Aku hanya ingin, kalian tidak perlu mampir setiap pagi, jangan terlalu merepotkan diri sendiri," balas Naruto pelan, Akeno yang mendengar itu langsung berhenti seketika membuat Naruto kaget.

"Kenapa? apa kami menganggu mu?" tanya Akeno dengan lirih, Naruto tentu saja langsung panik karena jika Akeno marah itu adalah hal buruk baginya.

"Ti-tidak hanya saja, kalian pasti juga memiliki banyak pekerjaan, dan cukup memalukan jika aku terus bergantung pada kalian," balas Naruto cepat.

"Tapi kau tidak bergantung pada kami! malah kami yang bergantung padamu!" balas Akeno tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak, kalian tidak pernah bergantung pada pengecut seperti diriku ini," balas Naruto sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain, tapi nada yang Naruto keluarkan terdengar sedih.

"Kau memikirkan itu? kau tidak salah Naruto! aku yakin dia akan marah melihat dirimu yang sekarang!" kata Akeno sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengingat sebuah kejadian masa kecil mereka yang sedikit tragis.

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Akeno melainkan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Akeno di belakangnya, Akeno hanya melihat punggung Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Kau harus tau Naruto-kun, dia akan lebih marah jika kau tetap bersalah seperti ini," gumam Akeno pelan, selang beberapa detik Akeno berjalan kembali untuk menuju ke Sekolahnya.

* * *

"Nyaa! kalian terlalu lama," teriak Kuroka yang sudah berdiri di depan minimarket dengan kantong plastik, Akeno sendiri kini masuk ke minimarket untuk membeli sesuatu.

Naruto sendiri menuju ke Kuroka dengan senyuman tipis, Kuroka langsung menyodorkan kantong plastik itu ke arah Naruto yang tentu saja diterimanya dengan senang hati.

"Sankyuu," kata Naruto sambil membuka kantong plastik itu, Naruto mengambil sebuah onigiri isian sapi dan sebuah minuman.

"Doitashimashite!" balas Kuroka dengan senyuman manisnya, kini mereka berdua menikmati sarapan pagi mereka sembari menunggu Akeno yang membeli sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian Akeno keluar dari minimarket dengan satu kantong plastik yang berisi barang kebutuhan pribadinya, mereka mengobrol beberapa saat hingga Naruto melirik jam di tangannya yang hampir menunjukkan angka 8 yang tentunya mereka akan terlambat.

Naruto langsung mengajak dua gadis ini untuk pergi menuju Sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi saat mereka ingin berangkat mereka melihat sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang sudah dikerumuni banyak orang. Sebenarnya Naruto penasaran untuk melihat itu, entah kenapa rasanya bahwa itu sangat penting. Tapi karena waktu yang mepet membuat Naruto menghiraukan itu dan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke Sekolahnya.

"Entah kenapa itu sangat menarik perhatianku, seperti bahwa itu akan berdampak besar bagiku," gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke Sekolahnya.

"Kenapa Naru?/Naru?" tanya kedua perempuan itu bersamaan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hehe." ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan cengengesan miliknya.

* * *

Sekolah, sebuah tempat yang dikhususkan untuk para remaja agar memiliki ilmu yang cukup nanti, ya meskipun sebagian tidak terlalu penting jika hanya materi saja, nyatanya dunia kerja itu lebih mementingkan fisik dan kepintaran sudah tidak terlalu dianggap lagi sebagai hal pokok. Lupakan tentang dunia kerja terlebih dahulu dan mari kita nikmati kehidupan Sekolah yang menyenangkan bersama.

Naruto sang pemeran utama cerita ini dengan santai duduk sambil melihat kearah jendela, di sebelahnya ada seorang remaja berambut hitam dengan dikuncir gaya nanas yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Begitupula dengan suasana kelas yang berisik oleh suara murid-murid lainnya, alasan kenapa kelas bisa menjadi seperti ini adalah karena tidak datangnya seorang guru mereka yang tentu saja membuat pelajaran kosong yang sangat digemari.

"Hahh~ rasanya sangat damai, kuharap hari-hari seperti ini tidak cepat berakhir," kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang, tapi sepertinya suara Naruto terlalu kencang hingga membuat teman satu bangkunya terbangun.

"_Mendokusai, _Naruto bisakah kau pelan kan suara mu? disini aku mencoba untuk tidur dan menghemat energi kau tau?" kata teman sebangku Naruto dengan gumaman malasnya, bukannya memperhatikan teman sebangkunya. Naruto malah masih dengan santai melihat kearah jendela, entah kenapa teman sebangku Naruto kini terlihat kesal karena tidak di dengarkan oleh Naruto.

"Woi! tai kuning! bisakah kau menghormati orang yang sedang bicara?" marah teman Naruto dengan menjitak kepala kuning Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan pukulan di kepalanya langsung menoleh untuk melihat ke arah sang pelaku.

"Ittai! bisakah kau tidak memukul ku? lagipula kau bisa tidur di keadaan kelas yang kacau dan terbangun karena gumaman seseorang? siapa yang lebih aneh hah? Shikamaru?" balas Naruto nyolot, orang yang memukul Naruto bernama Shikamaru. Teman Naruto yang di kategorikan jenius tapi juga suka tidur, sungguh tidak cocok melihat kepintaran Shikamaru dan sifat pemalas miliknya.

"Berisik! kau tidak tau penderitaan ku di rumah!" balas Shikamaru yang kini sedang meregangkan tubuhnya untuk tidak terlalu kaku, Naruto tidak menghiraukan ucapan Shikamaru melainkan menlanjutkan kegiatannya untuk melihat jendela luar.

"Terserah lah, tapi sekarang emang hari penghancuran sedunia kah?"

"Hah? hari penghancuran sedunia? hal konyol apa yang sedang berada di kepala kuning mu itu?" balas Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Kampret! liatlah sendiri bego!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah area luar Sekolah.

Shikamaru melihat arah yang Naruto tunjuk dengan raut wajah malas, tapi raut wajah itu kini berubah menjadi heran.

"Hmm? ini aneh sekali, seharusnya orang bodoh hanya kau seorang, Naruto." kata Shikamaru sembari mengejek Naruto tanpa berdosa, Naruto yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba muncul perempatan di dahinya yang menujukan bahwa Naruto sedang kesal.

"Bisakah kau serius? atau kau ingin kepala jenius milikmu itu berada di lantai?" balas Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk mencegah emosi miliknya yang siap meledak saat ini juga, Shikamaru memilih mengabaikan itu dan fokus ke arah kerumunan itu dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah kecil ini dan kini juga ikut melihat ke arah luar Sekolah mereka yang terlihat kacau, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Ada beberapa orang yang berusaha menerobos Sekolah mereka, tapi tampilan mereka layaknya Zombie dengan perut yang sobek, darah keluar dari mana-mana, bahkan ada yang hanya memiliki satu tangan sedang berjalan masuk menuju gedung Sekolah mereka. Naruto yang merasakan hal aneh pun ingin langsung pergi untuk memastikan bahwa Kuroka dan Akeno aman, tapi sebelum Naruto pergi dia bertemu pandang dengan salah satu orang itu dan saling memandang dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik, pandangan mereka terputus karena tiba-tiba Zombie itu berlari memasuki gedung Sekolah mereka.

"Sial! kurasa ada masalah serius, Shikamaru!" kata Naruto yang langsung di balas anggukkan oleh Shikamaru yang kini sedang berkeringat dingin, Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Kuroka dan Akeno yang masih bercanda ria bersama teman wanita mereka.

"Kuroka! Akeno! kemarilah! dan jangan banyak bertanya," kata Naruto yang tentunya menarik perhatian teman mereka, tapi Naruto lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan dua gadis teman semasa kecilnya ini.

**_Brakk! _**

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan menampilkan guru mereka yang terlihat kecapean karena nafasnya yang memburu, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat itu saling berpandangan sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hosh~ hosh~ ka-kalian, ce-cepat berlindung dan cari tempat yang aman sekarang!" kata Guru itu yang kini terlihat berlari kembali yang sepertinya sedang berusaha memberi tahu ke semua orang, Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung keluar dari tempat itu dengan Naruto yang menyeret Kuroka dan Akeno dengan paksa. Tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari kelas, Shikamaru mengambil sapu dan kayu yang berada di kelasnya yang ditatap aneh oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Oi! liat lah! kota sedang kacau!"

"Yang benar saja?!"

"Gua serius Bego! noh liat sendiri!"

"A-apa-apan dengan adegan ini? kita tidak sedang melihat film Thriller kan!?"

Mereka melihat sebuah peristiwa yang dimana menjadi titik awal musnahnya manusia karena pemangsa yang hanya dianggap karangan kini menunjukkan eksistensinya pada Manusia, sebuah peristiwa yang akan masuk lembar hitam kehidupan manusia dan tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Segera...,

Dimulai...,

Karena semuanya kini telah berakhir. (**_Has Ended) _**

* * *

Terlihat kini Naruto, Shikamaru, Akeno dan Kuroka sedang berlari menuju ke suatu tempat, tapi tampak jelas wajah kebingungan dari Kuroka dan Akeno yang tidak tau alasan kenapa mereka diseret ke sini oleh Naruto, mereka ingin bertanya tapi mereka menahan itu dan lebih memilih mengikuti Naruto yang menyeret mereka karena mereka berdua tau, bahwa Naruto pasti melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mereka semua.

"Kita akan kemana? Shika?" tanya Naruto dengan menarik Kuroka dan Akeno tanpa harus melukai mereka, Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, bertahan hidup!" balas Shikamaru dengan senyuman miliknya, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum juga menandakan bahwa Naruto tau kemana mereka sekarang bergerak.

Kuroka dan Akeno yang mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Shikamaru semakin bingung karena mereka tidak tau akan hal itu, lalu mereka secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arah jendela yang jelas menunjukkan bagaimana keadaan kota.

Kota kini menjadi semakin ramai, tapi bukan tawa dan kebahagiaan yang terdengar. Melainkan teriakan ketakutan, histeris dan putus asa yang menghiasi kota tempat mereka.

"A-a-apa ya-yang ter-terjadi?" tanya Akeno dengan suara bergetar, sungguh pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan paling buruk di ingatannya dan mungkin akan membekas dengan permanen di otaknya. Tak lama kemudian Akeno akhirnya pingsan.

**_Brukk! _**

"Naruto! apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Kuroka dengan raut muka yang ketakutan, tapi dia masih bisa menahan itu dan mencegah dirinya untuk pingsan seperti Akeno.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroka melainkan langsung mengangkat Akeno dari lantai, Naruto membawa Akeno dengan gaya layaknya pengantin.

"Akan aku beritahu nanti, untuk sekarang ikuti aku saja," balas Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroka.

"Apa maksudmu!? kau ingin membawa kami? tapi kau tidak memberi tau kami apa yang sedang terjadi di luar!" teriak Kuroka kesal karena sikap Naruto.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tau! tapi kita harus menyelamatkan diri terlebih dahulu! karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi!" bentak Naruto dengan nada tinggi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, itu membuat Kuroka sedikit takut karena jarang sekali Naruto membentak dirinya semenjak kejadian 'itu' yang membuat Naruto menjadi orang yang sedikit emosional.

Shikamaru langsung menepuk pundak Naruto berniat untuk menyadarkan pirang ini, Naruto yang merasakan tepukan Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang kini sedang menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunjuk Kuroka.

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru yang terlihat Kuroka sedang menangis, Naruto yang melihat itu tiba-tiba merasa bersalah ingin rasanya dia memeluk Kuroka untuk meredakan tangisan gadis itu yang sangat pilu.

"Ma-maaf...," menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto meminta maaf kepada Kuroka karena telah membuatnya menangis.

"Hiks~ hiks~" Kuroka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi kini dia berusaha untuk meredakan suara tangisnya.

* * *

Di sisi lain Sekolah, terdapat empat orang yang kini berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa tongkat baseball yang sudah bercucuran darah, keringat menetes dari tubuh mereka, dua orang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam dan coklat yang sedang menggandeng dua gadis remaja yang sedang bergerak entah kemana.

"Hah~ hah~ sial! aku masih tidak percaya ini!?" teriak frustasi laki-laki remaja coklat itu, dia menggosok kepalanya dengan kasar yang menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar frustasi.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja? Issei? kita sedang dalam kondisi yang sama sekarang," balas laki-laki berambut hitam kepada remaja berambut coklat yang kita ketahui sebagai Issei.

"Hah~ aku juga tau, Sasuke." balas Issei kepada remaja berambut hitam itu yang bernama Sasuke. "Tapi, apa ini hal yang bisa terjadi dengan mudah?!" tanya Issei sambil tetap berlari.

"Entahlah, mungkin pemerintah sedang mengerjakan senjata biologis. Dan karena kesalahan kecil senjata itu bocor dan berbalik, mungkin saja?" balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh, tapi hipotesis itu sepertinya salah karena bukan hanya Jepang tapi satu dunia sedang mengalami krisis yang sama.

"Begitukah? tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa ini sedang terjadi dalam satu dunia," ucap Issei, ia merasa bahwa ini tidak hanya terjadi di Jepang tapi seluruh dunia.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kemungkinan akan pengumuman tingkat nasional nanti jika firasatmu benar, Issei," kata Sasuke dengan melirik ke luar Sekolah.

"Nee..., kita akan kemana?" tanya gadis berambut merah di gandengan Issei, Sasuke yang mendengar itu tidak langsung menjawab.

"Tenanglah Rias, kita akan terus berlari jika itu membuat kita hidup," kata Issei menenangkan gadis bernama Rias.

"Hn, Issei benar, kita harus mencari mereka," kata Sasuke dengan datar, sebenarnya mereka saat ini sedang mencari seseorang teman yang pasti sudah bertindak sekarang.

"Ahh..., mereka kah? pasti dengan kepintaran si rusa dan kemampuan kepemimpinan si kuning itu, mereka mungkin masih selamat. Karena jika orang yang dapat bertahan yang harus ku pilih, itu pasti mereka." kata Issei lega, karena kemungkinan ke-dua temannya itu sudah bertindak terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, kita harus segera bersama mereka," jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Yosh! mari kita cari Rusa pemalas dan Durian kuning itu!" Issei kini sedang bersemangat karena mereka semua akan selamat jika bersama teman mereka itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kita tidak ke UKS terlebih dahulu? karena obat akan menjadi langka di situasi seperti ini," kata gadis berambut pink yang bersama Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Hn, kau benar. Kita harus mengambil persediaan, kemungkinan mereka tidak mengambil itu karena terlalu terburu-buru menyelamatkan diri," kata Sasuke.

"Ya, kemungkinan itu kecil, tapi untung saja kita punya paramedis di sini! terima kasih, Sakura-san!" jawab Issei yang senang dengan adanya gadis itu.

"Baiklah! mari kita mampir ke kantin juga untuk ambil gorengan! mumpung gratis, hehe!" usul Issei dengan senyuman bodoh miliknya. Ucapan Issei tiba-tiba membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung _Sweatdrop_.

Sepertinya kisah mereka semua akan dimulai, meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini mereka masih bisa tertawa. Itu cukup bagus karena artinya mereka tidak stress lagi karena masalah ini, hal seperti ini yang harusnya mereka lakukan agar tetap waras dalam dunia yang baru ini.

**_TBC _:v**

* * *

**Author note : Yoo! sepertinya kalian terkejut ya? hahaha maaf ane terpaksa meremake cerita ini karena sepertinya cerita Has Ended yang awal sangat sedikit konfliknya dan beberapa genre yang saya cantumkan tidak terpakai, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk merombak ulang cerita ini agar lebih banyak memiliki konflik, di awal sebelum Remake, musuhnya hanya Zombie, tapi disini akan muncul musuh manusia yang mencari keuntungan di wabah ini.**

**Mungkin kalian akan kecewa, tapi ini adalah keputusan bulat. jika kalian tidak menyukai ini lagi makan kalian boleh pergi meninggalkan cerita ini. dan untuk yang bertahan membaca cerita ini, saya ber terimakasih.**

**Kalian boleh bertanya kepada saya, di Review maupun PM pribadi, tapi untuk PM saya tidak jamin Fast Respon karena kesibukan saya di Real life.**

**Shiraki~**

**Adiue~**


	2. Chapter 2

Has Ended

Disclaimer:Naruto dan DXD bukan milik saya

Warning:Author new, Typo betebaran, bahasa Terlalu kaku.

Genre:Horror, Thriller, Tragedy, Mystery, Drama, Romance, Ecchi, Harem (mungkin?)

Rate : M (buat Jaga-jaga)

Author: Shiraki

Pairing : ...?

Summary: Dunia yang lama sudah berakhir, kini Manusia hidup di jaman yang lebih keras dari jaman batu, dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ribuan nyawa hilang karena sebuah wabah, wabah yang memberikan kesengsaraan dan menjadikan Manusia sebagai mahluk yang terancam punah.

* * *

Naruto dan Shikamaru kini terus berlari ke tempat yang bisa mereka pakai berlindung, Kuroka dan Akeno juga mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertinggal.

"Jadi Naruto? apa kau punya ide?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini mereka sudah berada di lantai satu sekolah, mereka dapat melihat bahwa lorong sekolah mereka sudah dipenuhi mayat hidup.

"Terobos sampe mampus?" balas Naruto ngawur.

"Eh si bego!" balas Shikamaru kesal.

"Ya mana ku tau! kau pikir kita bisa berpikir sekarang?" balas Naruto yang sepertinya juga kesal karena pertanyaan Shikamaru untuk menyuruhnya berpikir, padahal yang memiliki otak paling pintar di sini adalah dia.

"Ano..., bagaimana jika kita ke kantin? kita bisa mengambil makanan untuk bertahan hidup, karena makanan dan obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan sekarang." kata Akeno memberi usul.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat dan mendengarkan usul Akeno itu hanya diam, lalu Naruto dan Shikamaru saling menatap satu sama lain lalu kembali menatap Akeno sambil tersenyum.

"Khekhekhe, akhirnya kita bisa ambil 5 tanpa harus bayar." kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang terlihat seperti penjahat kelamin.

"Kau benar, kita jarah kantin sekarang!" balas Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah kantin.

"Ahh, entah kenapa sepertinya mereka menikmatinya?" tanya Akeno dengan pelan.

"Itu kebiasaan anak cowok, mereka kadang makan 5 tapi bayarnya cuma 1 Akeno, kau tidak tau?" balas Kuroka yang tau kebiasaan murid laki-laki saat di kantin sekolah mereka.

"Begitu ya?" balas Akeno setelah mendengar jawaban Kuroka.

Kuroka tidak menjawab Akeno melainkan mengambil cermin di sakunya, lalu Kuroka menggunakan cermin itu untuk melihat para Zombie dari pantulan cermin. Karena mereka sedang bersembunyi di tembok untuk tidak terlihat para Zombie itu.

"Baiklah kita putuskan ke Kantin! ayo Kuroka! Akeno!" kata Naruto yang langsung menggenggam tangan keduanya.

"Sekarang apa yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Zombie itu?" gumam Shikamaru sambil mengintip Zombie yang hanya diam di lorong.

"Naruto kau ada ide?"

"Aku? bukannya sudah kuberitahu tadi hah?"

"Ayolah berpikir kuning!"

"Cih! aku hanya punya ini." kata Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu di jaketnya, Shikamaru yang melihat apa yang Naruto pegang langsung mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Shikamaru mengambil benda itu lalu menyeting benda yang tidak lain adalah smartphone, Naruto hanya cuek karena benda itu tidak akan terlalu berguna sekarang jadi dia tidak peduli jika Shikamaru ingin smartphone itu.

"Kuharap HP mu tidak memiliki video, Naruto." ucap Shikamaru yang langsung mengarahkan HP itu ke arah lain, karena ia menyeting alarm di HP Naruto untuk pengalihan.

"Hoi!"

**_Kriinnggg! _**

HP Naruto berbunyi beberapa saat kemudian yang benar saja menarik perhatian para Zombie, Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung memberikan tanda untuk Naruto yang sudah lari duluan bersama Kuroka dan Akeno meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kuning sialan!"

Shikamaru langsung berlari mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil mengerutu, mereka terus berlari hingga mereka melihat salah satu siswa disana yang dalam keadaan sekarat.

Naruto langsung berhenti diikuti Shikamaru di sampingnya, Naruto berdiri di depan Akeno dan Kuroka untuk melindungi mereka. Shikamaru melihat orang itu terkena gigitan di tangan dan lehernya.

"Na-naruto-san? Sh-shikamaru-san?" tanya orang itu yang melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru, mereka semua terkejut karena dia tau nama mereka.

"Takumo? kau Takumo kan?!" kata Naruto langsung mendekati orang bernama Takumo (OC) itu, Shikamaru yang mendengar panggilan Naruto terkejut karena itu Takumo, salah satu teman dekat mereka di sekolah.

"Takumo-kun!/Taku-Nyaa!" ucap kedua gadis itu yang mengenal orang itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini!?" tanya Naruto yang menahan tubuh Takumo untuk tidak menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

Takumo hanya tersenyum lemah diwajahnya yang mulai kehilangan rona sehat.

"Naruto-san, bisakah kau menolong ku? anggap ini permintaan terakhirku." kata Takumo memegang tangan Naruto yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? kau akan baik-baik saja!" kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan temannya untuk terus bertahan, Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan dibahunya, ia melihat Shikamaru yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Naruto, kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Takumo, ia sudah terinfeksi dan sekarang hanya menunggu waktu untuk ia menjadi salah satu dari mayat hidup itu." kata Shikamaru mencoba memberitahu Naruto.

"Shikamaru-san benar, aku sudah menyaksikan sendiri, Yuna-chan berubah tepat di hadapanku dan langsung menyerangku." jelas Takumo membuat mereka semua terkejut, pasalnya Yuna adalah kekasih Takumo dan dia sudah tewas sekarang.

"Yuna-chan..., tewas?" kejut Akeno yang mengingat bahwa tadi pagi ia masih sempat berbicara dengan Yuna.

"Bisakah kau mengakhiri penderitaanku ini? aku yakin Yuna-chan sedang menungguku di sana." ucap Takumo dengan senyuman lemah, mereka semua hanya bisa menangis karena mendengar kabar kematian teman mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus Takumo. Naruto kau jaga para gadis." kata Shikamaru yang membawa Takumo ke tempat yang tidak bisa diliat, tapi Shikamaru merasakan sebuah tangan menahan dirinya.

"Biar aku yang mengurus Takumo..., kau jaga mereka saja." kata Naruto dengan rambut yang menutupi matanya hingga ekspresi mukanya tidak terlihat.

Naruto langsung memapah tubuh Takumo meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya menatap diam mereka, Akeno dan Kuroka juga hanya melihat dari belakang tapi ia melihat sebuah getaran kecil dibahu Naruto.

Naruto sampai dikelas yang sudah kosong melompong, ia menaruh tubuh lemah Takumo di salah satu kursi di sana. Naruto menutup pintu kelas lalu ia kembali ke Takumo yang sudah mulai pucat.

"Takumo, karena kau adalah temanku, maka akan kuberikan kematian yang tidak menyakitkan untukmu." kata Naruto dengan membawa penggaris besi yang berada dikelas itu, Takumo tidak menjawab melainkan hanya tersenyum lemah seolah mengijinkan Naruto melakukan itu.

"Kau lahir sebagai Manusia, orang tua mu pasti bangga memilikimu. Yuna juga beruntung memilikimu, Sekarang aku akan membebaskan dirimu dari penderitaan ini. Matilah sebagai Manusia, Takumo."

**_Jleebb!_**

"Terima kasih, Naruto." ucap Takumo di akhir hidupnya tepat di sebelah Naruto, darah mengucur dari dada Takumo membasahi baju Naruto dengan noda darah.

Naruto hanya bisa diam berlutut didepan jasat Takumo yang terlihat bahagia, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tapi dengan jelas bahwa ia sangat sedih dengan kematian temannya.

* * *

Shikamaru, Akeno dan Kuroka hanya bisa menunggu dengan tenang, sepertinya mereka juga dalam keadaan terpukul. Mereka kini sedang memikirkan semua temannya yang masih hidup atau sudah menjadi bagian dari mayat hidup itu.

**_Brtt! Brtt! _**

Shikamaru merasakan getaran dicelana miliknya, ia merogoh dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya sedang ditelpon oleh Temari, kekasihnya.

"Halo? Temari?"

_"Shika! kau ada dimana? tolong aku, aku ketakutan disini." _balas suara di sebrang dengan nada ketakutan, Shikamaru yang mendengar suara kekasihnya yang ketakutan pun sedikit panik.

"Tenanglah Temari, tetaplah diam disana dan jangan buat suara bising. Kami akan menyusul mu." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada menenangkan.

_"Baiklah aku menunggumu di ruang klub sastra."_ balas Temari yang sedikit tenang karena Shikamaru akan menjemputnya, tiba-tiba sambugan terputus tanpa peringatan.

"Cih! sepertinya satelit umum sudah hancur." gumam Shikamaru yang melihat ponselnya sudah tidak memiliki sinyal, Shikamaru langsung memasukkan ponselnya siapa tau akan berguna nanti.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto keluar dari kelas dengan keadaan yang cukup mengerikan dengan darah yang menempel ditubuhnya, Akeno langsung berjalan kearah Naruto yang langsung ia dekap dipelukannya.

Akeno merasakan getaran kecil dibahu Naruto hanya bisa mengelus surai pirang itu, Shikamaru yang melihat itu mengintip ke dalam kelas yang terdapat jasad Takumo dengan penggaris besi yang menancap tepat didadanya. Ia melihat ekpresi Takumo yang tersenyum menandakan penderitanya sudah berakhir, Shikamaru langsung menutup pintu itu dan berdoa sesaat untuk arwah Takumo.

"Naruto. aku tau ini sulit, tapi kita harus melakukannya." ucap Shikamaru sambil melihat Naruto, Akeno yang merasakan sepertinya Naruto sudah tenang perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, dia melihat mata Biru _Sapphire_ yang biasanya indah dengan kelembutan dan misterinya itu kini memiliki pancaran yang jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu, sekarang aku tidak akan gentar!" balas Naruto yang langsung tersenyum lebar dengan sisa air mata diujung matanya, Shikamaru yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau masih menangis tuh, seperti bayi saja." ledek Shikamaru mencoba untuk menurunkan tensi ditempat itu.

"Hehe, Berisik!" balas Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya.

Shikamaru memberikan sebuah brofist kepada Naruto yang tentunya dibalas Naruto, Akeno dan Kuroka yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang kita akan lanjut ke kantin kan?" tanya Naruto untuk mengetahui bahwa tujuan mereka masih sama, Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban yang hanya bisa ditatap bingung Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Temari, kita harus ke ruang klub sastra untuk menjemputnya." balas Shikamaru dengan pelan, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya diam hingga akhirnya...,

"Baiklah! ayo kita selamatkan dia!" balas Naruto dengan senyuman andalannya, sepertinya Naruto sudah pulih atau hanya berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja?

* * *

**_Drap! Drap! Drap!_**

"Sial! kenapa mereka semua bodoh!?" rutuk Issei sambil terus berlari menghindari kumpulan Zombie dibelakang mereka.

"Diamlah! lari saja!" balas Sasuke dengan kesal, Issei hanya bisa menggerutu dengan menarik tangan Rias yang sepertinya kesusahan mengikuti langkahnya.

Mereka terus berlari dari kumpulan Zombie yang ganas itu, tapi Zombie itu makin banyak membuat mereka semakin kewalahan. Apalagi kini mereka mulai lelah karena terus berlari.

"Sial! kenapa mereka tidak berhenti!? apa mereka tidak memiliki rasa capek!?" teriak Issei yang semakin kesal karena Zombie masih mengejar mereka dan kini mereka sudah kelelahan.

"Issei! aku ada satu rencana, tapi apa kau ingin mengikutinya?!" tanya Sasuke dengan melirik sekumpulan Zombie itu lalu melirik Issei.

"Jika itu bisa mengeluarkan kita dari situasi ini, katakan!" balas Issei dengan nada kesal, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah ini rencananya...,"

Sasuke dan Issei berbicara sambil berlari, Rias dan Sakura hanya mendengarkan rencana mereka.

"Baiklah, kau pergi ke UKS dan aku akan ke kantin!" kata Issei dengan semangat, mereka bertiga hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Issei.

Sasuke melemparkan tongkat Baseball itu ke arah Issei, dengan refleks Issei menangkap itu dengan tepat.

"Gunakan itu, dan jangan tolong siapapun yang tergigit!" kata Sasuke yang langsung memisahkan diri dengan Sakura dari Issei, remaja berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum dengan tipis. "Jangan sampe mati." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak akan, karena aku akan tetap menjadi manusia!"

Akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri di saat melihat perempatan lorong sekolah mereka, dimana Sasuke yang tetap lurus sementara Issei ke arah kanan dengan tetap menggandeng Rias.

Kini kita beralih ke Issei terlebih dahulu, ia tetap berlari dengan sesekali menjatuhkan barang apapun di lorong untuk menghentikan para Zombie yang ganas itu.

"Issei-kun! bagaimana ini?! mereka memang berkurang sebentar, tapi para Zombie lainnya berdatangan karena kegaduhan yang kita buat!" tanya Rias yang melihat beberapa kumpulan Zombie yang awalnya tidak mengikuti mereka kini ikut mengejar mereka.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita masuk di salah satu ruang klub disini!" kata Issei yang melihat ruang klub sastra, ia menghampiri ruang klub itu dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Tapi Issei tidak bisa membukanya karena...,

"Sial ini dikunci dari dalam!! Hei buka pintunya! atau kuhancurkan pintu ini!" teriak Issei sambil memukul-mukul pintu itu dengan keras, para Zombie mulai mendekat membuat Issei semakin panik, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kunci yang diputar.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat, itu Temari! kekasih Shikamaru yang membukanya, tanpa menunggu lama Issei langsung masuk ke dalam dengan Rias.

Issei langsung berusaha menutup pintu itu tapi ada salah satu Zombie yang menahannya dengan kepalanya Temari, Rias dan Issei berusaha menutup pintu dengan keras hingga Zombie itu terlihat kesakitan, Issei yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Zombie itu dengan tangan yang siap memukul Zombie itu.

**_Duakh!! Duakh!! Brukkh!_**

Karena pukulan Issei yang mengincar kepala itu dan Rias juga Temari yang terus mendorong pintu membuat kepala Zombie itu lepas, kepala tanpa badan itu mengelinding dengan bebas di lantai. Issei langsung mengunci pintu dengan sedikit kesusahan karena para Zombie yang terus mendorong apalagi lubang kunci yang menjadi sedikit licin karena darah, tapi akhirnya Issei berhasil menguncinya.

"Hah~ hah~ kukira kita akan mati!" kata Issei dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, Rias dan Temari jatuh terduduk karena mereka merasakan lutut mereka kehilangan tenaga.

"Kau benar Issei-kun, itu menegangkan sekali!" balas Rias sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kukira tadi kalian Shikamaru, ternyata hanya Issei." kata Temari yang terlihat kecewa, Issei yang mendengar ucapan kekasih Shikamaru ini tiba-tiba merasa kesal, itu bisa dilihat dari perempatan dikepala Issei. Apalagi ucapan Temari tadi sangat menghina dirinya.

"Maaf saja! jika aku bukan Shikamaru!!" teriak Issei dengan lantang, Rias hanya terkikik geli melihat itu, tapi Rias melihat ke sebelah Issei langsung pucat.

Issei yang melihat raut wajah Rias yang pucat hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Rias menunjuk ke arah Issei yang hanya ditatap bingung. Temari yang mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Rias juga mulai pucat, Issei kini melihat Temari juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rias membuat dirinya meraba dirinya sendiri, dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh lalu ia coba melihat sekitarnya hingga dia melihat rambut disamping kirinya.

'Rambut?' tanya Issei heran, ia melihat itu dan dapat ia lihat ternyata itu...,

"Kamprett! kenapa kepala ini disini!" teriak Issei sambil melompat menjauh dari sana.

Mereka melihat kepala Zombie itu dengan pandangan ngerihorror, bagaimana tidak kepala manusia dengan darah yang menetes ditambah dengan raut muka yang kesakitan membuat mereka serasa ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Issei-kun, tolong buang kepala itu, aku serasa ing-hueek!" Rias tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia merasakan sarapannya tadi akan keluar.

"Kenapa aku!?"

"Sudah lakukan saja! Issei!" bentak Temari dengan wajah yang hijau, Issei yang mendengar itu melihat kepala itu lalu menoleh ke arah Temari dan Rias yang memberinya anggukan semangat.

'Cih! memanfaatkan gender untuk hal ini!' batin Issei yang langsung mendekati kepala itu, ia menyentuh pelan kepala itu memastikan bahwa itu tidak akan kembali hidup dan menyerangnya. Setelah mengamati beberapa waktu membuat Issei yakin bahwa itu sudah mati.

"Maafkan aku karena memegang kepalamu, Oji-san. Tapi kau membuat masalah untuk kami!" kata Issei yang mengambil kepala itu dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka, ia kini berada di lantai dua yang tidak memungkinkan untuk Zombie masuk dari jendela. "Jadi! nikmati penerbanganmu!" lanjut Issei yang langsung melempar kepala itu sekuat tenaga, kepala itu terlempar keluar dan kebetulan mengenai salah satu Zombie yang berada di halaman itu.

"Rias. Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria seperti itu." kata Temari disamping Rias yang menatap Issei dengan pandangan datar.

"Entahlah, sekarang aku meragukan kenapa aku bisa menyukainya." balas Rias dengan keringat di belakang kepalanya, Issei kini menyatukan kedua tangannya seolah berdoa kepada Tuhan.

"Semoga arwah mu tenang...," kata Issei dengan ekpresi serius diwajahnya. "dan juga Strikeee!!" tapi lanjutannya malah membuat Rias dan Temari ingin memukul kepala coklat itu.

Ya seperti itulah sisi Issei yang bisa dikatakan menegangkan tapi juga konyol.

* * *

"Sakura. Apa kau masih kuat?" tanya Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat lelah, sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri sudah mulai kelelahan dan jika mereka terus meneruskan kejar-kejaran ini akan membuat mereka tertangkap karena kelelahan.

"Hah~ hah~ aku masih kuat, UKS tinggal sedikit lagi!" balas Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah, terlihat wajah putih itu dibanjiri peluh yang lumayan banyak.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu bertahanlah!" kata Sasuke menyemangati Sakura, mereka terus berlari hingga melihat sebuah pertigaan. Mereka harus ke arah kiri untuk ke UKS.

Sasuke dan Sakura memacu langkah mereka secepat mungkin, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berbelok ke kiri dan para Zombie yang bergerombol tidak bisa menghentikan langkah mereka hingga menabrak jendela yang disana sampai pecah dan menjatuhkan beberapa Zombie itu terlempar keluar.

"Dasar sekumpulan mahluk bodoh." kata Sasuke melirik para Zombie yang saling tumpang tindih itu.

Sasuke langsung meneruskan langkahnya untuk menjauh dari kumpulan mayat hidup itu, terlihat mereka sudah tidak dikejar karena para Zombie itu yang saling tumpang tindih menutupi jalan.

Mereka terus berlari hingga mereka sampai ke UKS, Sakura berusaha membukanya tapi nihil karena pintu terkunci dari dalam. Sasuke tau bahwa mungkin ada salah satu guru di dalam, karena yang membawa kunci UKS hanya para guru.

"Sensei!! tolong buka pintu ini! kami masih selamat!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor pintu.

"E-eh? a-apa kalian benar-benar masih belum terinfeksi?" terdengar balasan gugup dari sebrang, Sakura yang mendengar suara dan nada gugup itu tau siapa guru yang berada di dalam.

"Rossweise-Sensei!! ini aku Sakura! kami masih belum terinfeksi!" kata Sakura yang sepertinya berhasil menyakinkan guru itu.

"Sakura-san? apa benar itu kau?" tanya Guru bernama Rossweise itu terkejut.

"Ya! tolong buka pintu ini atau kami akan mati, Sensei!"

**_Ckleek! _**

Suara kunci dibuka terdengar jelas, disana muncul guru berambut putih mengenakannya seragam dokter yang menutupi asetnya yang besar itu, wajah guru itu terlihat gugup dan berkeringat entah karena apa.

Sasuke langsung masuk bersama Sakura, mereka langsung menutup pintu itu kembali dan akhirnya duduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Guru itupun hanya bisa panik melihat keadaan muridnya.

"Tenanglah Sensei, kami hanya kelelahan." kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan guru kikuk itu, Sakura hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, tenaga mereka benar-benar terkuras habis karena terus berlari menghindari mahluk-mahluk itu.

Sasuke melihat ke sekitar dalam UKS dan ia melihat hanya ada Guru itu dan beberapa kantong mayat, Sasuke melihat Guru itu lebih seksama dan ia mendapati di jas dokter Gurunya terdapat noda darah.

"Sensei? apa Sensei mencoba menyembuhkan mereka!?" tanya Sasuke sambil bangkit menuju salah satu kantong mayat, ia melihat kantong itu dengan seksama hingga...,

**_Huarrrgghhh!_**

Kantong mayat yang berisi mayat itu seperti bangun dan meronta-ronta, Sasuke cukup terkejut hingga membuat semua yang berada di ruangan terkejut.

"Sial!" rutuk Sasuke yang melihat bahwa mayat itu sudah menjadi Zombie dan mencoba untuk merusak kantong mayat dari dalam, Sasuke melihat ke sekitarnya dia tidak menemukan apapun selain peralatan medis disana.

"Sasuke-san! coba tusuk leher belakang mereka! tadi aku menusuk salah satu leher dari mereka dan mereka langsung mati." jelas Rossweise dengan nada panik, Sasuke yang mendengar itu melihat sebuah gunting perak yang biasanya dipakai untuk operasi. Ia mengambil benda itu lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju belakang Zombie itu, Sasuke langsung menahan Zombie itu untuk tidak berontak dan banyak bergerak.

**_Arrrhhggghh_**

Raung nyaring Zombie itu dengan terus bergerak, Sasuke yang menahan Zombie itu sedikit kewalahan karena tenaganya yang kalah besar dari mahluk itu.

"Siall!! kenapa mereka punya tenaga sebesar ini!" rutuk Sasuke berusaha menahan Zombie itu.

**_Jllebbb__! Arrrggghhh!!!_**

Sasuke yang tidak kuat langsung menusuk Zombie itu tepat di lehernya, tapi sepertinya itu masih belum cukup karena Zombie itu masih terus berontak.

**_Jllebbb! Jllebbb! Jllebbb! _**

**_Arrrggghhh_****_!!!! _**

Sasuke menusuk lagi sebanyak tiga kali dan sepertinya itu berhasil, terlihat bahwa Zombie itu sudah mulai melemah dan tidak memberontak. Sakura dan Rossweise yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas lega, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Sensei? apa kau tau penyebab dari bencana ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Gurunya, karena dari yang Sasuke lihat di UKS dan banyaknya jumlah mayat membuat dia berspekulasi bahwa gurunya sedang melakukan otopsi untuk mencari sumber awal dari bencana ini.

"Tidak, aku mencoba menyelamatkan beberapa orang, tapi mereka tetap mati dan menjadi Zombie." balas Rossweise dengan kepala menunduk, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam karena dirinya juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi. "Aku tidak menemukan hal aneh, tapi gejala-gejala mereka muncul disaat mereka mau mati." lanjut Rossweise.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam, ia mencoba bepikir bahwa tidak ada yang aneh di tubuh mereka yang masih hidup, tapi hal aneh terjadi saat mereka mulai menjadi Zombie. Itu seperti bahwa sumber itu mulai karena mereka yang sudah menjadi Zom-

Tunggu! itu artinya mereka tidak akan menemukan apapun ditubuh orang yang masih sehat, karena masalah mereka ada di Zombie itu. Berarti mereka harus melihat mayat para Zombie untuk mengetahuinya!

"Sensei! apa Sensei masih bisa melakukan Otopsi!?" tanya Sasuke dengan menatap Gurunya.

"E-eh!? untuk apa?" tanya Rossweise dengan nada bingung.

"Kita mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu kali ini." kata Sasuke dengan nada yakin.

Rossweise yang mendengar keyakinan muridnya itu sedikit tergerak, ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah!! Sakura-san kau bisa bantu aku?!" kata Rossweise serius, Sakura yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Tentu! Ross-Sensei!"

* * *

Kini Naruto, Shikamaru, Akeno dan Kuroka sedang menghadapi masalah baru, Naruto dan Shikamaru saling memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan datar.

"Kampret!" maki Naruto dengan memandang sesuatu didepannya, mereka kini berada dekat dengan klub sastra.

Tapi alasan Naruto mengumpat tadi karena melihat banyaknya Zombie di depan pintu klub sastra, Naruto dan Shikamaru tiba-tiba merasa bahwa mereka tidak mungkin menerobos kumpulan itu.

"Shikamaru, kenapa banyak kumpulan Zombie disana! bagaimana kita menyelamatkan Temari jika begini!?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Mana aku tau! aku memang mengira bahwa ada Zombie di klu klub itu, tapi aku tidak tau bahwa jumlah mereka melebihi perkiraankku!!" balas Shikamaru yang kesal kepada Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berdebat yang cukup kekanak-kanakan, Akeno dan Kuroka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akeno, sekarang bagaimana kita bisa mengatasi para Zombie itu? kita tidak bisa mengandalkan dua pria tolol itu sekarang." kata Kuroka yang melihat para Zombie itu yang terus mendorong pintu dengan tubuh mereka, Akeno yang mendengar ucapan Kuroka hanya diam dan melihat para Zombie itu.

Akeno melihat kearah sekitar mereka, Kuroka yang dari tadi melihat kearah kerumunan Zombie itu.

"Cih! gunakan otak pintar mu itu Rusa pemalas!"

"Berisik Duren!"

Akeno dan Kuroka yang melihat itu memandang satu sama lain, lalu tiba-tiba mereka tersenyum dengan senyuman yang terlihat aneh.

"Ehh?" kejut Naruto dan Shikamaru, pasalnya mereka yang tadi bersembunyi sambil berdebat untuk menyelamatkan Temari malah didorong keluar. Naruto dan Shikamaru melihat ke arah belakang mereka.

Sedangkan yang mendorong mereka hanya tersenyum tipis.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat senyuman itu sweatdrop, tapi mereka lebih terkejut dengan para Zombie yang kini melihat mereka.

"Alihkan perhatian mereka nee Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-san." kata Akeno dengan senyuman kecil.

'Iblis!/seram!' batin Shikamaru dan Naruto dengan pandangan suram.

**_Drapp! Drapp!_**Shikamaru dan Naruto mendengar langkah kaki langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada para Zombie yang kini datang pada mereka, Akeno dan Kuroka langsung bersembunyi dibalik lemari yang ada disitu.

"Kampret!" rutuk Naruto yang langsung lari menjauh dengan Shikamaru.

Mereka terus berlari hingga entah sampai kapan.

Akeno dan Kuroka yang bersembunyi tadi langsung melihat ke arah klub sastra yang sudah tidak ada Zombie, mereka lalu menghampiri klub sastra tapi mereka harus terhenti karena melihat mayat di depan klub sastra.

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah mayat itu tidak mempunyai kepala, Kuroka dan Akeno langsung mundur karena merasa bahwa akan ada yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Sedangkan di dalam ruang klub sastra, Issei tidak mendengar suara Zombie lagi dan ingin mengintip.

"Jangan Issei! tunggulah beberapa menit untuk kepastian." halang Temari kepada Issei yang awalnya enggan, tapi akhirnya Issei mengikuti sarannya.

"Entah mengapa aku merasakan ingin tertawa." kata Issei sambil mencubit dagunya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru mereka terus berlari hingga mereka menemukan sebuah tali, Shikamaru langsung mengambil tali itu dan membawanya ikut berlari.

"Naruto! sebentar lagi ada perempatan! kau tarik ujung ini dan kita bisa menjatuhkan mereka semua!" kata Shikamaru yang langsung melemparkan tali itu, Naruto menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

Mereka berlari terus hingga akhirnya mereka melihat perempatan, Naruto langsung ke arah kiri sedangkan Shikamaru ke kanan.

"Sekarang!" teriak Shikamaru dengan menarik talinya, Naruto juga menariknya.

**_Sreettt!! _****_Dukh! Brukkh!! _**

Para Zombie yang tidak bisa menghentikan langkah mereka, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sudah merasa cukup langsung memandang satu sama lain dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak buruk, Shika." ucap Naruto dengan melewati para Zombie itu.

"Kheh, mereka tidak memiliki refleks lagi." ucap Shikamaru yang melirik tumpukan Zombie itu.

* * *

"Heh~ jadi sekarang si Rusa dan Duren itu sedang dikejar-kejar?" tanya Issei kepada Akeno dan Kuroka, Akeno hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sudah melakukan itu, kadang dua orang idiot itu harus dibuat seperti itu." kata Temari dengan senyuman kepada Akeno dan Kuroka.

Kuroka kini lebih memilih untuk melihat ke arah pintu ruang klub, ia melihat bahwa Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah kembali dengan langkah santai. Kuroka yang melihat bahwa mereka selamat hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hei Shikamaru, menurutmu berapa orang yang masih selamat di sekitar Sekolah?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan kearah ruang klub sastra, Shikamaru yang mendengar itu menaikan alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Memang kenapa?" balas Shikamaru sambil melirik Naruto disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja mungkin kita bisa menyelamatkan mereka." kata Naruto dengan nada pelan, Shikamaru memandang Naruto yang terus berjalan.

"Kita tidak bisa, dengan banyaknya jumlah itu juga akan meningkatkan bahaya." balas Shikamaru sambil melirik Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti, Naruto berdiri diam di tempatnya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Apalagi mata Naruto yang tertutup bayangan rambutnya membuat ekpresinya tidak terbaca.

"...jadi kita tidak bisa ya?" kata Naruto pelan, tangannya mengepal dengan erat hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Shikamaru melihat itu dengan datar tanpa ingin menjawabnya.

"Lupakanlah Naruto, kita hanya mampu menyelamatkan yang bisa kita selamatkan." ucap Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, Shikamaru tidak ingin berbicara dengan Naruto saat ini karena dia butuh waktu.

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, ia melihat teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda, Akeno dan Kuroka yang tidak melihat Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, tapi mereka dihalangi oleh Shikamaru dan membiarkan Naruto untuk menenangkan diri.

Naruto kini sedang berdiri dengan pandangan yang menatap lantai, entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto, tapi mungkin ia sedang mengalami pergejolakan batin yang mendalam.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah jendela luar, matahari mulai turun yang mungkin sebentar lagi sore.

* * *

Sasuke kini melihat dua perempuan paramedis itu, sedang melakukan otopsi serius itu terlihat dengan keringat yang keluar dari tubuh mereka yang membasahi pakaian mereka.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa membantu apa-apa hanya melihat ke sekitar ruangan, ia melihat-lihat isi UKS siapa tau ada makanan atau minuman yang bisa di makan.

Setelah melihat-lihat akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah kantong plastik, ia melihat isinya yang ada tiga Onigiri dan dua Sandwich dengan satu botol minuman.

"Sepertinya ini milik Sensei, ah lebih baik menunggu persetujuan dari yang punya." kata Sasuke yang langsung menarun kembali kantong itu ke tempatnya.

Sasuke langsung kembali ke arah Rossweise dan Sakura, tapi ia melihat bahwa Rossweise-Sensei mengangkat sesuatu mirip batu berakar berwarna hijau.

"A-apa ini?" kejut Rossweise sambil melihat-lihat batu itu, Sakura dan Sasuke juga terkejut dan tidak tau menahu tentang itu.

Rossweise langsung membawa batu itu ke mikroskop disana, Rossweise mengaturnya untuk melihat apa benda itu.

Ia menaruh itu tepat ditengah, Sasuke langsung menuju ke arah Rossweise sedangkan Sakura menutup kantong jenazah itu.

"I-ini kan...," kata Rossweise dengan nada tidak percaya, ia mencoba untuk melihat itu lebih jelas.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar hingga Gurunya menjelaskan apa yang dia temukan, Sakura yang sudah mengurusi kantong jenazah itu sudah berada disamping Sasuke, ia ikut menunggu Gurunya.

Rossweise Sensei terlihat sudah mengamati benda itu, lalu ia mengambil sebuah plastik tipis di salah satu laci yang disana dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalamnya. Ia langsung melihat ke arah dua muridnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian, tapi aku akan menceritakannya sambil makan." ucap Rossweise berjalan mengambil bungkusan yang ditemukan Sasuke tadi.

"Baiklah, Sensei..., "

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Issei dan para perempuan kini berlindung didalam ruang klub sastra. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam disini karena akan sangat berbahaya untuk keluar di malam hari.

"Jadi kita akan disini sampai besok?" tanya Issei kepada Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan oleh laki-laki berkuncir nanas itu, Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Akeno dan Kuroka yang sedang berbicara di depannya.

"Karena kemungkinan kita akan mati nanti banyak Issei, jadi saat malam mereka lebih menguasai." ucap Shikamaru sambil melihat keluar jendela, hari menjelang sore yang artinya sebentar lagi adalah malam hari.

Mereka hanya bisa duduk ditempat sana, karena tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk saat ini.

**_Kruyuukk!_**

"Ah..., maaf aku lapar hehe." ucap Issei dengan senyuman kaku, Temari yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang. Beberapa saat kemudian Temari kembali dengan beberapa makanan yang cukup banyak, Shikamaru yang melihat itu sedikit bingung bagaimana kekasihnya itu mendapatkan makanan sebanyak itu, sedangkan Issei malah menatap Temari atau makanan yang dibawanya dengan tatapan bersemangat.

"Temari? bukannya itu?" tanya Shikamaru ambigu.

"Ya, tapi daripada mubazir lebih baik kita makan saja hehe." ucap Temari yang sudah meletakkan makanan itu, Issei langsung menyambar salah satu keripik kentang disana, tapi sebelum ia bisa memakan itu ia dipukul dengan kuat oleh Rias.

"Itte-te! kenapa sih Rias?" tanya Issei sambil mengelus kepalanya, Rias langsung menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari, Issei mengikuti arah tunjuk kekasihnya dan dapat ia lihat bahwa ada lelehan air mata di pinggir mata Temari.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan saja. Temari." ucap Shikamaru dengan menyentuh tangannya, Temari yang sedari tadi menahan apa yang ia rasakan akhirnya runtuh juga.

"Hiks~ hiks~" Temari menangis sambil memeluk Shikamaru di sampingnya, Shikamaru hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya menggunakan bahunya untuk digunakan kekasihnya.

"Hiks~ padahal hiks~ kami akan mengadakan camp, ta-tapi itu tidak akan terjadi hiks~" ucap Temari yang masih menangis, Issei dan yang lainnya yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan karena mereka kini kehilangan semua teman mereka.

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam hanya melirik Temari dengan pandangan datar, Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan mengambil Onigiri disana dan langsung kembali ke tempatnya. Kelakuan Naruto itu langsung membuat mereka memandang dirinya dengan pandangan heran, Naruto tidak menghiraukan itu dan langsung membuka plastik Onigiri itu dan memakannya.

Naruto memakan Onigiri itu sambil ditatap oleh semua orang, Naruto memakannya hingga habis dan langsung mengucapkan syukur.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." ucap Naruto yang langsung melihat mereka yang sedang melihatnya, Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung karena mereka masih belum memakan makanan itu.

"Apa? kenapa kalian tidak makan?"

"I-itu...,"

"Jika kalian merasa tidak enak, maka kalian harus berpikir bahwa itu adalah hadiah dari mereka yang sudah tiada untuk kita." ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan, lalu Naruto menatap mereka semua dengan senyuman tipis. "Lagipula harapan mereka kini pada kita, mereka sudah memberikan operan untuk kita. Jadi kita harus gunakan sebaik mungkin dan jangan disia-siakan." lanjut Naruto yang membuat semua orang tertegun atas ucapannya.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya terdiam sebentar hingga...,

"Ya! kita harus memanfaatkan apa yang mereka tinggalkan! lagipula pasti mereka tidak keberatan atau anggap saja ini adalah bayaran untuk meneruskan harapan mereka!" ucap Issei dengan lantang, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Issei hanya tersenyum sambil menatap mereka yang kini ingin mengambil makanan itu, meskipun awalnya mereka ragu tapi mereka berhasil melakukannya.

Temari yang mendengar itu langsung teringat semua teman-teman di klubnya, ia melihat mereka semua tersenyum dengan lebar kepada dirinya.

"Lakukan Temari-chan!"

"Makan saja itu! anggap itu bayaran untuk harapan yang kami titipkan pada kalian!"

"Ya itu benar!"

"Jangan ragu!"

"Bertahan lah!"

"Jangan menyusul kami terlalu cepat."

Temari yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman yang terukir.

Di dunia nyata Temari mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Ya! kita harus hidup!" ucap Temari dengan percaya diri.

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, sepertinya harapan Manusia akan berlanjut terus. Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana mereka menghadapinya.

**_TBC :v_**

* * *

**_Author Note_** :** Yoo apa kabar? kuharap kalian semua sehat-sehat saja, oke disini saya sudah mengupdate cerita ini.**

**Sekarang orang yang bertahan bertambah, dan karakter Takumo itu adalah karakter OC yang ane pake untuk pelengkap, untuk kematian Issei pasti masih ada tapi ane akan buat lebih lama tidak seperti versi sebelumnya.**

**Disini mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dari yang awal, tapi mungkin tidak banyak. Disini Naruto menjadi karakter yang emosional dan sensitif, tapi sifatnya akan berubah menjadi apa yang diawal cerita, intinya perkembangan semua karakter akan saya tunjukkan daripada versi sebelumnya yang terasa monoton.**

**Banyak yang bilang saya kehabisan ide? saya bukan kehabisan ide hanya saja saya sudah berpikir matang untuk me remake cerita yang terasa monoton, terserah kalian ingin berbicara apa tentang ini, tapi saya hanya melakukan apa yang menurut saya baik. **

**Mungkin kalian akan bertanya kok Gabriel belum muncul? jawabannya dichapter besok karena disini saya fokus ke Naruto dkk. Romance? sungguh saya tidak merasa membuat romance yang banyak disini tapi akan kuusahakan untuk ada Romance.**

**Oke sekian dulu.**

**See You Next Time****!!**

**Adiue!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Has Ended

Disclaimer:Naruto dan DXD bukan milik saya

Warning:Author new, Typo betebaran, bahasa Terlalu kaku.

Genre:Horror, Thriller, Tragedy, Mystery, Drama, Romance, Ecchi, Harem (mungkin?)

Rate : M (buat Jaga-jaga)

Author: Shiraki

Pairing : ...?

Summary: Dunia yang lama sudah berakhir, kini Manusia hidup di jaman yang lebih keras dari jaman batu, dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ribuan nyawa hilang karena sebuah wabah, wabah yang memberikan kesengsaraan dan menjadikan Manusia sebagai mahluk yang terancam punah.

* * *

Pagi tiba, Matahari kini menyinari dunia dengan cahayanya yang hangat, tapi itu tidak bisa mencairkan suasana mencekam yang sedang terjadi kini.

"Ugghh..., sudah pagi kah?" gumam seseorang berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto, ia membuka matanya dan beberapa kali mengerjapkanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan sinar ultraviolet yang terang itu.

**_Srett! Grepp! _**

Naruto yang ingin bangkit dari tempatnya, tapi ia tidak bisa bangkit karena sesuatu menahan kedua tangannya. Naruto melihat ke samping tubuhnya dan ia bisa melihat surai ungu dan hitam yang memeluk tangannya dengan erat. Akeno dan Kuroka kini sedang memeluknya dengan erat, wajah keduanya terlihat damai dalam tidur mereka hingga membuat Naruto tidak enak untuk membangunkan kedua gadis ini.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Akeno dan Kuroka dengan pelan, ia melakukannya agar mereka tidak terbangun. Naruto berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan Kuroka, lalu ia mencoba sisi satunya tapi sayangnya Akeno malah terbangun.

"Ahhh..., Pagi Akeno." ucap Naruto saat melihat Akeno yang terbangun, Akeno sendiri langsung melepaskan dekapannya dari Naruto dan mengusap matanya.

"Pagi, Naruto-kun." balas Akeno yang masih terlihat mengantuk, Naruto mencubit pipi Akeno pelan.

"Bersihkan dirimu, lihat ini sampe ngiler." ucap Naruto yang masih mencubit pipi Akeno, sedangkan Akeno berusaha untuk melepaskan cubitan Naruto.

"Iyha iyha! behhenti mechubhit pwipi khu!" teriak kecil Akeno, Naruto hanya tertawa renyah dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"Hahaha! maaf-maaf, habisnya pipi mu seperti minta dicubit." ucap Naruto dengan nada jahil, Akeno sendiri mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

Keributan kecil yang Naruto dan Akeno buat membuat semua terbangun, Kuroka yang berada di samping mereka dan melihat kejadian itu entah kenapa menjadi kesal.

**_Grepp!! _**

"Akeno! jangan mencuri start lagi!!" teriak Kuroka yang langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang, tak lupa ia menekankan dadanya ke punggung Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan punggungnya hanya berkeringat dingin, sedangkan Shikamaru, Temari, Issei dan Rias hanya melihat adegan itu dengan santai, pasalnya ini bukan hal yang aneh mereka sudah melihat kejadian seperti ini seringkali hingga membuat mereka terbiasa.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Akeno dengan nada yang dibuat polos, Kuroka yang mendengar nada polos yang dibuat-buat Akeno menjadi kesal.

"Jangan bertingkah polos! **_Kuchisake_** **_Onna_**!!"

"Apa maksudnya itu hah! **_Dorobo Neko_**!!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, ini masih pagi. Jika kalian terlalu berisik para Zombie akan datang kesini." pisah Naruto kepada dua gadis itu, dapat terlihat percikan listrik diantara mereka. Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto itu mereka langsung membuang muka mereka kearah lain dengan '_hmph'_ khas perempuan. "Kuroka bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? aku ingin melihat keadaan." bujuk Naruto agar Kuroka mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa penjelasan yang cukup alot, akhirnya Kuroka melepaskan pelukannya hingga membuat Naruto bisa berjalan menuju jendela.

Naruto masih melihat dilapangan banyak Zombie, tapi saat dia melihat kearah kota Naruto hanya tersenyum miris. 24 jam sejak bencana Zombie menyerang, umat manusia kini sudah porak poranda, bangunan-bangunan banyak yang mengeluarkan asap atau gedung pencakar langit yang bisa runtuh kapan saja itu.

"Sekarang terlihat, bahwa manusia tidak se-**_Superior_** itu. Hanya satu kata untuk manusia sekarang, yaitu_ 'musnah'_." ucap Naruto dengan pelan, lalu Naruto melihat kearah Shikamaru yang sudah di sampingnya.

"Ya, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari _Teme _dulu, soalnya kemarin aku berpisah dengannya." timpal Issei yang mulai ikut dalam obrolan, Naruto dan Shikamaru menaikan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Teme? memang dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto kepada Issei, Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan tapi matanya tetap melihat kearah luar sekolah.

"Kemungkinan sih di UKS, soalnya kemarin kami berpencar." Issei mengatakannya dengan wajah santai, Naruto dan Shikamaru saling melihat satu sama lain dengan sedikit bingung.

"Baiklah, Issei kau dan Shika jemput si _Teme _itu. Aku akan mencari senjata di sekitar sini." kata Naruto membuka jendela di ruangan itu, ia melihat kebawah dimana ia melihat seseorang gadis yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya yang sudah menjadi Zombie dengan kepala yang sedikit hancur.

* * *

Naruto kini sudah berpisah dengan Issei dan Shikamaru yang menyusul Sasuke ke UKS, sedangkan dirinya sedang memasuki ruang klub-klub seperti klub pemanah. Lalu ia teringat bahwa Akeno mengikuti klub ini, mungkin ia bisa mengambil busur dan beberapa anak panah untuk Akeno.

Sedangkan Akeno sendiri masih di klub sastra bersama para perempuan, mereka para laki-laki sengaja untuk menyuruh para perempuan untuk menunggu di klub sastra untuk keamanan mereka.

Naruto mengambil beberapa anak panah, lalu ia mengambil busur yang dalam kondisi bagus. Selesai dengan kegiatannya itu Naruto keluar dari ruangan, tapi ia sempat untuk mengistirahatkan salah satu mayat yang ada disana.

"Sekarang kita pergi ke klub soujutsu." Naruto langsung berjalan dengan menggedong busur dan anak panahnya menuju klub soujutsu, klub yang memperdalami cara bertarung dengan tombak.

Naruto berjalan cukup jauh hingga ia melewati klub kerajinan, ia memutuskan untuk masuk karena mungkin klub kerajinan memiliki beberapa alat-alat tajam untuk kerajinan mereka yang mungkin akan berguna untuknya.

Saat ia ingin membuka pintu, tanpa diduga Naruto dikejutkan dengan Zombie yang melompat kearahnya, Zombie itu berusaha mengigit Naruto dengan giginya yang sudah berlumuran darah, Naruto dengan sekuat mungkin menahan leher Zombie itu agar tidak menggigitnya.

"Sial!! aku tidak mau mati disini!"

Naruto yang merasakan anak panahnya yang berantakan berusaha meraihnya sambil menahan Zombie itu, tapi entah kenapa kekuatan Zombie itu sangat besar membuat Naruto menahannya mati-matian.

**_Grepp!!_**

**_Srassshh!!_**

Naruto berhasil mengambil anak panah itu dan langsung menusukan kayu itu tepat dileher Zombie itu sampai menembus kebelakang lehernya, darah mengucur dengan deras membuat Naruto terkena cipratan darah itu yang membuat wajahnya penuh darah.

**_Sreet!!_**

**_Bruk! _**

Naruto menyingkirkan mayat itu dari atas tubuhnya, ia menarik nafas lega lalu memandang mayat Zombie itu dengan wajah penasaran.

'Apa kelemahan mereka ada dileher?' tanya Naruto saat melihat bahwa Zombie itu langsung mati, ia bangkit dari acara tiduranya.

"Cuih!" Naruto mengeluarkan dara Zombie yang sempat memasuki mulutnya, untung saja ia tidak menelan itu karena mungkin saja ia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto lalu mengusap wajahnya yang berlumuran darah Zombie itu dengan tangannya, setelah membersihkan wajahnya dari darah menjijikkan para Zombie Naruto mengambil anak panah yang sempat ia tusuk tadi di leher Zombie itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat sebuah batu yang tertancap diujung anak panahnya, Naruto mengambil anak panah itu lalu mencabut batu yang terlihat berlubang karena anak panahnya.

"Benda apa ini? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Zombie itu yang tiba-tiba mati?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, sempat bingung akan hal itu tapi akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikan itu untuk sementara dan mencabut batu itu dari anak panahnya dan menaruhnya disaku miliknya. Ia berniat untuk memberitahukan ini pada Shikamaru, karena mungkin Shikamaru mampu memecahkannya.

Ia bangkit dan memutuskan untuk masuk menuju klub kerajinan tangan, ia melihat pintu yang terbuka dan melihat banyaknya mayat yang sudah mati.

Naruto memasuki ruangan klub kerajinan dan dia banyak menemukan senjata tajam yang mungkin biasanya dipake untuk memahat, ia mengambil palu, kapak dan sebuah Katana yang memiliki sarung hitam biru, gagangnya berwarna biru tua yang makin terlihat seperti senjata di anime atau manga. Ia langsung menarik bilahnya yang berwarna perak terang dengan sedikit warna hitam dipunggung Katana itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, mereka membuat hal keren seperti ini." kagum Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan bilah Katana itu, lalu ia melihat Zombie di dekatnya dan memutuskan untuk menguji coba ketajamannya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu kemudian.

**_Sringg!_**

**_Crassh!_**

Naruto memotong kepala Zombie itu dan terlihat kepala itu menggelinding karena terpisah dari tubuhnya, ia hanya bisa terpana melihat ketajaman Katana ini yang sangat baik, bahkan hampir saja ia mengira bahwa ini Katana yang dipesan Khusus ke pengerajin Katana yang profesional.

Naruto kembali menyarungkan Katana itu, lalu ia menaruhnya di tempat anak panah untuk lebih mudah membawanya.

"Sekarang apa aku teruskan atau kembali dulu untuk menaruh barang-barang ini?" gumam Naruto sambil memegang dagunya.

* * *

Shikamaru dan Issei kini sedang berjalan dengan hati-hati, mereka berusaha untuk menuju ke UKS untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Sial! mereka sangat banyak disana! bagaimana kita bisa lewat Shikamaru?" tanya Issei saat melihat kumpulan Zombie yang berada di lorong, Shikamaru yang melihat itu terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Shikamaru melihat Issei yang membawa besi dan dirinya yang membawa tongkat baseball, lalu ia melihat kearah kerumunan Zombie itu untuk melihat presentasi mereka bisa lewat.

Tapi sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tidak menemukan jawabannya karena tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan hampir 20 Zombie itu, sementara mereka hanya dua orang dan senjata yang tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Shikamaru dan Issei yang masih berpikir untuk mencari cara agar bisa terhindar, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara gaduh yang saat mereka lihat adalah siswa yang selamat, tapi siswa itu malah membuat kegaduhan yang memancing para Zombie mengejar mereka.

"Sial! apa yang mereka lakukan!?" maki Issei pelan saat melihat sekitar empat orang siswa yang tiga adalah siswa laki-laki dan satu siswi perempuan.

Shikamaru mengamati mereka karena tidak mungkin mereka bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang itu, Shikamaru melihat ada dua orang yang tertangkap Zombie tapi satunya berhasil lepas dengan luka gigitan ditangannya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian orang itu malah berubah menjadi Zombie dan menangkap siswi perempuan itu dan langsung menyerangnya.

"Shika..., kau lihat itu kan?" tanya Issei yang masih tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari orang-orang yang dikejar Zombie itu, ia sendiri melihat sebuah fakta mengejutkan hingga membuatnya terdiam.

"Ya, virus itu bereaksi dengan cepat." balas Shikamaru pelan, lalu ia melihat kerumunan Zombie yang sedang mengigiti orang-orang tadi. "Jika kau tergigit, maka kau akan game over..." lanjut Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. 'Kenapa mereka langsung berubah? apa yang membedakan mereka dengan Takumo?' batin Shikamaru saat ia mengingat bahwa Takumo tidak langsung berubah.

**_Brak!! _**

Issei memukul tembok didepan nya dengan kuat, hingga membuat suara bising, tapi tidak sebising yang dibuat oleh orang-orang itu hingga para Zombie tidak menuju kearah mereka, tapi tangan Issei yang memukul tembok hingga retak perlahan darah keluar dan mengalir turun dari tembok.

"Sialan!" hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari mulut Issei.

Shikamaru juga hanya bisa diam, karena ini memang sudah menjadi neraka yang akan selalu menyakitkan. Mereka tetap disana untuk beberapa menit, karena mereka sekarang harus menenangkan gejolak batin mereka.

"Shika, kita pergi sekarang. Meskipun aku benci Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kawanku mati." kata Issei yang sepertinya sudah tersadar, Issei menggenggam erat besi miliknya tidak ada pancaran keraguan disana.

"Tentu," balas Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis melihat wajah bersemangat Issei, mereka langsung berjalan dengan langkah yang sepertinya sudah mantap tanpa keraguan.

Mereka terus berjalan tanpa peduli dengan suara Zombie yang membuat ramai, mereka juga menyerang beberapa Zombie yang menuju kearah mereka, tapi hanya bisa menghentikannya sesaat karena meskipun mereka sudah memukul kepala Zombie itu dengan keras mereka masih bangkit.

"Kita masih belum tau kelemahan mereka," kata Issei sambil memukul kepala Zombie perempuan.

"Kau benar, ini masih terlalu banyak misteri." balas Shikamaru dengan menginjak kepala Zombie tua yang terlihat seperti guru, tapi ia tidak memedulikan itu karena yang ia injak hanyalah Zombie yang bukan lagi manusia.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu UKS, Shikamaru dan Issei langsung mengetok pelan.

"Sasuke! kau didalam? jawablah!" tanya Issei sambil mengetuk pintu, Shikamaru sedang melihat kearah sekitar untuk memastikan keadaan aman dan tidak ada Zombie itu.

"Jangan berteriak bego!" bentak Shikamaru sambil memukul kepala Issei.

"Apaan sih?! kau juga berteriak!" balas Issei kesal.

Pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut dengan Shikamaru dan Issei yang saling tatap, tapi perhatian mereka tiba-tiba teralih saat pintu UKS terbuka dan ada tangan yang menarik kerah baju mereka untuk masuk.

Issei dan Shikamaru yang tidak siap akan tarikan itu terjungkal dengan posisi yang tidak elit, ternyata pelakunya adalah Sasuke sendiri dengan tatapan datar yang diarahkan ke mereka.

Di UKS itu Shikamaru dan Issei hanya melihat tiga orang yang tak lain ialah Sasuke, Sakura dan guru kesehatan mereka yang tidak lain adalah Rossweise. Issei sempat melihat banyaknya kantung mayat di ruangan itu dan sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khasnya, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Issei langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tentu saja kami menyusulmu," balas Issei singkat, Shikamaru malah berjalan menjauh dan mendekati Rossweise dan Sakura yang sepertinya sangat sibuk.

"Oi Sasuke! mereka melakukan apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Rossweise dan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke yang tadi perhatiannya pada Issei langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Mereka sedang meneliti," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas. Issei yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdrop atas jawaban santai Sasuke, lain halnya dengan Shikamaru ia mencoba untuk mendekat dan mengintip apa yang sedang mereka teliti.

Shikamaru mendekat dan melihat sebuah batu berwarna hijau, tapi anehnya batu itu seperti memiliki akar.

"Apa itu batu giok?" tanya Issei yang ternyata sudah berada disamping Shikamaru beserta Sasuke, Shikamaru mengalihkan kepalanya menghadap Issei dengan tanpa ekpresi.

Issei yang melihat tatapan Shikamaru yang tidak mengenakan baginya lalu bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bodoh," dengan mulusnya Shikamaru menghina Issei tanpa keraguan sama sekali. "Itu bukan batu giok! lihat lebih dekat bego." lanjut Shikamaru dengan nada kesal.

"Mana kutahu! itu sekilas seperti batu giok!"

"Itu batu yang ditemukan dimayat Zombie." Sasuke tiba-tiba memasuki percakapan mereka, Shikamaru dan Issei serentak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya mereka berdua serempak, sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap ketempat Rossweise dan Sakura.

"Mungkin itu adalah penyebab dari wabah ini, waktu kami menemukan itu. Batu itu berada disaraf otak kita yang terhubung ke seluruh badan, bisa dibilang Zombie yang sebenarnya adalah batu itu." jelas Sasuke dengan bersedekap dada, ia mengatakan itu karena hanya itulah prediksi dan teorinya sekarang. Pasalnya mereka masih belum menemukan banyak info, jadi hanya dengan informasi terbatas ini mereka harus menebak-nebaknya.

"Jadi apakah masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang?" tanya Issei penuh harap, karena itu artinya masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan semua orang.

"Tidak Issei, pada dasarnya mereka memang sudah mati, jika ada vaksin maka itu hanya vaksin untuk meningkatkan tubuh kita untuk kebal dari virus itu." balas Sasuke dengan nada datar dan sekali lagi harapan Issei jatuh dan hancur, Shikamaru yang mendengar itu hanya melirik Issei yang masih memiliki rasa manusiawi yang cukup besar.

"Sasuke, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal." kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Soal apa?" balas Sasuke melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya.

"Jika memang batu ini yang penyebabnya, maka cara untuk mengalahkan mereka adalah dengan mengambil batu itu?"

"Ya, untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kita percayai, kita serang tengkuk mereka dan mengambil batu itu maka Zombie itu hanya akan menjadi mayat." balas Sasuke santai, ia tidak keberatan membagikan semua informasi miliknya kepada rekan-rekannya. "Aku juga memikirkan satu hal, jika ini wabah Zombie biasa seperti di film, maka seharusnya mereka akan mengalami pembusukan mayat dalam beberapa hari. Tapi aku tidak yakin itu untuk sekarang, bisa saja batu itu memiliki kemampuan untuk mencegah tubuh Zombie membusuk." lanjut Sasuke dengan hipotesis miliknya, Shikamaru yang mendapatkan semua informasi itu kini sedang mencernanya didalam otak jenius miliknya itu.

"Aku butuh informasi lebih banyak, karena masih banyak celah dan tanda tanya tentang ini." jawab Shikamaru sambil menggosok wajahnya.

"Informasi itu akan kau dapatkan nanti, kita harus menunggu mereka yang sedang meneliti batu itu." balas Sasuke yang langsung berjalan kesalah satu kasur disana, Shikamaru terduduk didepan pintu sedangkan Issei berdiri didepan jendela dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca.

* * *

Naruto kini sedang berjalan kembali menuju ruang klub sastra di mana para perempuan berada, pasalnya ia juga harus mengecek keadaan mereka.

Ia berjalan santai melewati mayat Zombie, tapi tatapannya masih tertuju kepada batu berwarna biru itu, apalagi Naruto juga mendapatkan banyak batu yang sama tapi berbeda warna dari menghabisi para Zombie dijalan.

"Kalo dipikir-pikir, batu ini adalah milik Zombie yang ganas tadi, kenapa warnanya berbeda dari Zombie lainnya?" gumam Naruto sambil mengarahkan batu itu kearah sinar matahari, anehnya isi batu itu dapat tertembus sinar matahari. "Ini berwarna biru, dan yang lainnya berwarna hijau..., apa maksudnya?" lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan ditumpukan Zombie, ia lewat dan menginjak-injak para tubuh itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Naruto akhirnya sampai didepan pintu klub sastra, ia cukup yakin didalam hanya ada para perempuan karena Shikamaru dan Issei ke UKS yang berada disisi lain gedung, Naruto mengetuk pintu dengan pelan untuk tidak memancing Zombie.

"Hoi! ini aku Naruto, bukakan segera...," teriak Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan terlihat Kuroka yang membukakan pintunya.

"Kenapa lama?" tanya Naruto, Kuroka hanya tersenyum kecil.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman Kuroka sempat tersipu, sepertinya Kuroka masih tau bagaimana cara mengembalikan moodnya.

"Apa kau mendapatkan banyak senjata Naru?" tanya Kuroka sambil melihat kebelakang punggung Naruto.

"Aku hanya menemukan busur dan anak panah untuk Akeno, oh aku juga menemukan ini." ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan busur dan anak panahnya, lalu ia juga menunjukkan sebuah Katana yang ia pungut atau ambil.

Kuroka yang melihat Katana itu cukup kaget, karena ia merasa pernah melihat Katana itu.

"Naru? apa kau mengambilnya dari klub kerajinan?" tanya Kuroka, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, kenapa Kuroka tau bahwa ia mengambilnya dari klub kerajinan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Naruto bingung, lalu tak lama kemudian Akeno datang mendekati mereka.

"Tentu saja aku tau! ini salah satu barang berharga di sekolah, bagaimana kau bisa tidak tau akan barang berharga ini?!" ucap Kuroka yang membuat Naruto bingung, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Lalu? ini akan lebih berguna untuk melawan para mayat hidup itu, toh aku juga tidak peduli ini barang berharga atau murahan, yang terpenting adalah kegunaannya." jawab Naruto santai, Kuroka yang mendengar itu menghela nafas berat, pasalnya Naruto tidak akan terlalu peduli akan masalah seperti ini.

"Ara~ ara~ seperti Naruto-kun biasanya." ucap Akeno sambil tertawa kecil, Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan dua gadis teman masa kecilnya itu.

Akeno mengambil busur itu dan mengangkatnya, ia melihat bahwa ini memang busur miliknya karena ada tanda khusus di sana.

"Naruto-kun? apa kau hanya menemukan ini?" tanya Akeno sambil memandang Naruto, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya melirik sebentar.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum ke ruang klub soujutsu, aku ingin mengambil tongkat disana untuk Kuroka." ucap Naruto dengan santai, Kuroka yang mendengar itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersipu.

Akeno yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu ia melihat kearah Naruto kembali.

"Bagaimana jika kali ini kau ajak Kuroka? mungkin dengan dua orang, kalian bisa mengumpulkan senjata lebih banyak." ucap Akeno menyarankan, sebenarnya ia juga ingin membantu Kuroka karena ia tau bahwa Kuroka juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk? bagaimana Kuroka? apa kau mau?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Kuroka, tentu saja yang ditanya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu-nyaa! kita pergi sekarang!" ucap Kuroka yang langsung menarik Naruto, sedangkan Akeno yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oi! jangan terlalu bersemangat Kuroka!" ucap Naruto yang ditarik-tarik oleh Kuroka.

"Ara~ Kuroka semakin agresif," ucap Akeno dengan tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Beralih ke Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Issei yang berada di UKS, mereka kini sedang dalam keadaan terdesak saat Issei tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah mangkuk besi yang membuat para Zombie menuju mereka.

"Ini salahmu Aho! lain kali perhatikan jalanmu! jika kita mati tidak akan ada lain kali!" maki Shikamaru kepada Issei, mereka semua sedang berusaha untuk mendorong kerumunan para Zombie yang mencoba masuk.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan itu tidak sengaja! berhenti memaki-makiku pemalas!" balas Issei tidak terima, meskipun ini salahnya tapi dia sudah minta maaf.

"Jangan berisik kalian berdua! itu malah mendatangkan banyak dari mereka!" tengah Sasuke untuk menghentikan mereka, pasalnya Zombie terus berdatangan karena keributan mereka berdua.

Shikamaru dan Issei langsung diam, sepertinya mereka sudah tau bahwa jika mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka maka itu akan menjadi lebih buruk.

Para Zombie itu makin banyak berkumpul dan mereka bertiga mulai kelelahan, Shikamaru yang melihat bahwa mereka cepat atau lambat akan mati jika terus begini mulai berpikir.

'Sial! apa yang harus kulakukan!? andaikan ada sesuatu yang lebih berisik dan gaduh untuk membuat mereka tertarik.' batin Shikamaru sambil berpikir keras untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari situasi ini.

"Sialan! aku tidak kuat lagi!" kata Issei yang sepertinya hampir mencapai batas.

**_DING! DING! Dong!_**

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari speaker, yang tentunya membuat para Zombie tertarik, tak lama kemudian para Zombie itu bergerak menuju sumber suara. Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang merasakan bahwa para Zombie di depan sudah menghilang dan menuju sumber suara speaker yang berada di lapangan.

"Huff~ huff~ entah siapa yang menyalakannya, aku bersyukur." ucap Shikamaru dengan nafas terengah-engah karena kelelahan, ia bersyukur karena kemungkinan para Zombie itu akan menuju ke lapangan dimana speaker yang biasanya dinyalakan di taman.

"Kau benar, itu keajaiban." ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar, tapi bisa dilihat bahwa ia juga kelelahan itu bisa dibuktikan dengan melihat keringat yang di dahinya.

"Ahh untunglah, kukira kita akan mati." ucap Issei sambil terduduk dengan lemas dilantai.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rossweise dan Sakura yang tampaknya sudah selesai, mereka sempat heran kenapa para perempuan itu tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan para Zombie itu, tapi mereka lebih memilih menghiraukannya karena mungkin saja mereka berdua terlalu fokus dalam pengujiannya.

"Rossweise-sensei? apa kau sudah selesai? apa kau tau apa benda itu?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Rossweise, sedangkan ditanya melihat Shikamaru dengan pandangan serius tapi juga cemas.

"Ya, aku sudah tau apa benda itu dan beberapa kemampuannya." jawab Rossweise kepada mereka.

"Lalu apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Rossweise, mereka semua menunggu jawaban Rossweise dengan perasaan cemas.

"Ini adalah Parasit, aku tidak bisa bilang ini sepenuhnya Parasit yang merusak." jawab Rossweise dengan memandang baru itu, ia mengangkat batu itu lalu mengarahkannya kearah sinar matahari. Mereka melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan saat melihat batu itu.

"I-itu apa?!" tunjuk Issei saat ada sesuatu berwarna hitam tepat di dalam batu itu, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sungguh terkejut kecuali Rossweise dan Sakura.

"Itulah Parasit nya, aku masih belum tau semuanya, ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama." jawab Rossweise lalu kembali menaruh batu itu, ia menaruhnya ke sebuah tempat kaca karena ia tidak tau apa itu akan berbahaya jika terkena kulit manusia.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa disini terlalu lama, kita harus segera meninggalkan sekolah ini secepatnya," balas Shikamaru yang sepertinya menolak untuk tetap tinggal disekolah ini lebih lama, pasalnya akan semakin berbahaya dan ditambah pasokan makanan yang terbatas.

"Aku tau, maka dari itu kita juga akan pergi, tapi tidak sekarang." ucap Rossweise kepada Shikamaru, "Pasalnya, mereka pasti berkumpul di lapangan bukan? kita bisa pergi dengan bis atau mobil, tapi kita harus menunggu mereka tenang lebih dulu." lanjut Rossweise saat ia melihat keluar jendela, ia melihat banyak Zombie yang tertarik karena suara tadi.

"Baiklah jika begitu, lebih baik Sensei bawa semua barang yang diperlukan, kita harus menemui yang lainnya." balas Shikamaru kepada mereka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya! kita harus bertemu dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya di area klub." balas Shikamaru dengan senyuman kecil, Issei tersenyum kecil.

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan si kuning itu ya?" gumam Issei dengan memikirkan Naruto.

* * *

Naruto dan Kuroka kini sedang menghabisi para Zombie dengan mudah, Naruto yang menyayat leher belakang mereka sedangkan Kuroka yang menusuk leher mereka dengan tombak yang ia dapat di ruang klubnya.

Mereka terus menghabisi para Zombie dengan mudah karena Naruto sudah tau kelemahan mereka, jadi mereka tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk mengalahkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan benar Naru, mereka dengan mudah dikalahkan." ucap Kuroka sambil melihat tumpukan Zombie itu, sedangkan Naruto sedang mengumpulkan sesuatu dari leher belakang Zombie itu, ia menemukan banyak batu yang sama tapi berbeda dari batu yang ia temukan pertama kali.

'Kenapa mereka berwarna hijau? kukira berwarna biru.' batin Naruto sambil terus mengamati batu itu, Kuroka yang entah kapan sudah berada di belakangnya hanya melihat benda yang Naruto pegang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kuroka tepat disamping Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan ada yang bernafas disebelahnya terjengit kaget.

"Kuroka?! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang telinganya.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu?"

"Tentu saja kaget! kenapa kau berbicara tepat di sebelah telingaku?!"

"Ehh? itu karena Naru melamun sih, jadi aku memutuskan untuk lebih dekat." ucap Kuroka dengan seringai, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya.

'Sial! aku terlalu fokus! untung saja Kuroka menyadarkanku, jika dia tidak ada aku bisa mati diterkam para mahluk itu!' batin Naruto.

"Nee Naru-kun? itu apa?" tanya Kuroka pada Naruto, ia masih penasaran apa benda yang Naruto pegang.

"Ohh ini? sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku akan mencari taunya nanti bersama Shikamaru, tapi Kuroka saat kau menyerang mahluk itu kita harus mengincar ini." kata Naruto memberitahu Kuroka, sedangkan perempuan itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya paham tapi ia tahu bahwa itu adalah kelemahan mereka.

Naruto dan Kuroka akhirnya selesai mengambil barang batu itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari banyak peralatan untuk bertahan hidup.

Mereka kini memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian mereka, sekarang mereka menuju ruang klub Kendo dan mengambil beberapa Boken kayu yang tampak akan berguna nanti. Dalam perjalanan mereka juga menemukan dua buah tas yang besar, Naruto memutuskan untuk memakai salah satu tas itu untuk membawa barang-barang yang ia dapatkan.

"Untung saja, kita menemukan ini." ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan beberapa benda tajam, Naruto lalu melihat tas yang dipegang Kuroka, ia berpikir untuk apa tas yang dibawa Kuroka, pasalnya ia tidak boleh meninggalkan tas besar yang akan berguna itu.

"Nee Naru! bagaimana jika kita menggunakan ini untuk mengumpulkan pasokan makanan dan minuman untuk bertahan hidup bukan? lagipula ada satu kantin lagi disekitar sini." usul Kuroka kepada Naruto, entah kenapa Naruto tidak terpikirkan itu.

"Ide bagus Kuroka! kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kupikirkan!" balas Naruto yang setuju dengan ide gadis berambut hitam dengan bando kucing itu, "Mungkin kita bisa membawa pasokan makanan selama dua minggu di sana nanti!" lanjut Naruto saat ia mulai memperkirakan berapa besar tas itu, ia cukup yakin bahwa itu bisa membawa pasokan makanan untuk dua minggu dalam tas itu.

"Tentu Nyaa!" balas Kuroka dengan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Naruto yang kembali bersemangat.

"Baiklah! kita pergi!" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah depan, Kuroka langsung berjalan ke sisi pirang itu dengan tawa kecil karena melihat tingkah Naruto yang tampak normal.

"Aku senang kau kembali seperti dulu, Naru." ucap Kuroka pelan, lalu perempuan itu memberanikan dirinya untuk mengenggam tangan besar Naruto. Sempat gagal ia mencoba kembali dan akhirnya berhasil.

Naruto yang merasakan tangan kecil yang sedang menggenggamnya menoleh kearah Kuroka yang tersenyum, Naruto membalas genggaman Kuroka disertai senyuman khasnya.

Mereka pergi menuju kantin, tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata berwarna hijau terang yang menyala dibalik kegelapan, mata itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam lalu menghilang.

**_TBC :v_**

* * *

**_Author Note :_**** Yoo bagaimana kabar kalian? apa masih ada nunggu fic gaje ini up? haha kurasa tidak ada, tapi aku akan tetap mengupdate cerita ini..., selama dapet ide.**

**Oke disini kemunculan batu atau Gel itu sudah ane hadirkan kembali, dan seperti yang kalian tau kenapa reaksinya virusnya cepat dan Takumo lambat? sebenarnya itu adalah masalah mentalnya, karena Gel ini akan mengambil alih saraf otak yang memang memiliki mental lemah, sedangkan Takumo ia meminta mental yang kuat agar tetap sadar, dan masih ada beberapa orang yang seperti Takumo, tapi mereka tidak akan mati seperti Takumo melainkan menjadi Zombie Mutant karena keinginan mereka untuk tetap hidup, Dan yeah aku memberi tahu ini agar kalian tau kenapa ada Zombie Mutant.**

**Zombie Mutant yang memiliki mental kuat ingin mengambil Gel zombie lainnya agar mereka menjadi manusia kembali, jadi alasan kenapa Zombie mutant ingin mengambil Gel ane jelaskan disini, karena ane mungkin akan lupa atau tidak menulisnya.**

**Dan jika tidak keberatan berikan Review karena itu akan membantu, karena cerita dengan Alur Alternatif Universe sedikit susah untuk dikerjakan.**

**Akhir Kata See You Next Time!**

**Adieu!! **


End file.
